Lady Alanna and the Prince
by tortallanrider
Summary: Inspired by Pride & Prejudice. Alanna never even considered being a knight. When she goes to Corus for her presentation, Thom introduces her to his friend, Prince Jonathan. Jon is taken with Alanna, but she seems indifferent. Quite OOC. AJ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Lady Alanna and the Prince**_

Chapter 1

16-year-old Lady Alanna of Trebond stepped out of her carriage and smiled. The palace was every bit as beautiful as her twin, Thom, had told her it would be. The stone was grand and strong, and the flag that fluttered from the highest tower snapped in the breeze in a beautiful way. She smiled. The royal palace in Corus was to be her home until a suitor whisked her away to be his bride.

Alanna was barely 5'1''. She had copper hair brushing her shoulders and violet eyes that she was often complimented on. She curved smoothly at the bust and hips, and wore dresses that flattered her classic shape. She had a sharp tongue, to the chagrin of the Convent. Her temper was fiery, but she could also channel it into flirting, a trick she had learned from her friends, Lady Cythera of Elden and Lady Fiona of Millsbrook.

Her tongue wasn't the _only_ thing that embarrassed the Convent in the City of the Gods. While healing wasn't looked down upon, ladies were not encouraged to practice magic. But, Alanna had talked the Mithran priests into teaching her to use her strong magic- both to heal and… less practical things. She also wanted to learn how to ride on horseback. The Daughters of the Convent were scandalized when Alanna got herself breeches and learned to ride. She also had decided that, when she reached Corus, she was going to go into the City and practice her flirting in an inn. She was also going to trick her twin into teaching her the use of a sword. In exchange for teaching him magic, of course.

Ever since she was a little girl, Coram Smythesson, one of Alanna and Thom's caretakers, had praised Alanna on her skills as an archer and tracker. For a short time, Alanna had even entertained the idea of becoming a lady knight. Once she had learned that lady knights weren't exactly permitted in Tortall, she quickly dropped the idea. Needless to say, Thom wasn't extremely thrilled with that choice. He had wanted to become a great mage, but if Alanna wouldn't go to Corus, he would.

"Lady Alanna?" a servant asked with a bow. "I am to show you to your chambers." Alanna curtsied.

"Thank you," she replied. "Do you know where my brother, Squire Thom is?"

"I believe he is with his knight-master, your ladyship," the servant replied. Alanna nodded.

"Can you have my things brought to my room? I would much like to see him," she said. The servant nodded.

"Of course, your ladyship." He bowed and Alanna followed him to the practice courts.

There was Thom, talking with a man whose back was to Alanna. Thom noticed his twin and broke into a huge grin.

"Alanna!" he cried. Thom ran toward her. The twins embraced, getting lost in the red hair and violet eyes. The only differences between Alanna and Thom were the lengths of their hair, Alanna's simple brown dress, and Thom's 5'10'' height. Alanna smiled.

"I've missed you, Thom," she told him.

"Hullo, Thom, who might this be?" a big man asked. Alanna looked at him. He had tightly curled black hair and eyes to match. He was huge, probably around 6'5'', and all muscle. Alanna curtsied.

"Raoul, this is my twin, Lady Alanna of Trebond. Alanna, this is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, a good friend of mine," Thom replied. Raoul kissed Alanna's hand.

"A pleasure, Lady Alanna," he said. Alanna smiled flirtatiously.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Raoul," she replied. A man a few inches shorter than Raoul and slightly smaller came up. His hair and eyes were both chestnut colored.

"And I am Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen. My father is the queen's brother and the training master," he told Alanna, kissing her hand. Alanna gave Gareth the same smile and curtsied.

"An honor, Sir Gareth," she said.

"Please, just Gary," he corrected. She smiled.

"Gary, then." Finally, the man who Thom had been talking to came over. Alanna swooned inwardly. He was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen, with coal-black hair and sapphire eyes. He was a foot taller than she, and looked to be about a year younger than Raoul and Gary, but 3 years older than herself. He was muscular, but his build was slighter than that of the two large men. He wore a royal blue shirt that brought out his eyes and breeches that hugged the muscles of his legs.

"Jon, this is my twin, Lady Alanna of Trebond. Alanna, this is my knight-master, his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté." Alanna raised her eyebrows and curtsied.

"Your highness, I am honored," she said, looking up at him with lowered lashes. She saw Gary and Raoul bristle. Jonathan kissed her hand.

"The honor is mine, my lady," he replied. Alanna smiled and easily tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I see swords," she noted. "Could I possibly be taught the use of one?"

"Alanna…" Thom warned. She looked at him.

"Thom, remember how you wanted to learn magic so much?" she asked.

"Duke Roger taught us," Thom cut in. Alanna frowned. There went that plan.

"Thom, if your sister wants to learn to use a sword, why stop her?" Raoul wanted to know. He smiled at her. "I like an adventurous woman."

"Raoul, stop flirting," Thom scolded. "That's my _sister_ and I'm _right here_." Alanna chuckled.

"Oh, Thom," she said. "Don't get overprotective. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I will go change into something more suitable for learning the use of a sword. Perhaps I could get some pointers on my archery as well?" Raoul, Gary, and Jon nodded.

"Like you need _pointers_," Thom scoffed. "You're the best archer in Trebond!"

"I'm rather out of practice," Alanna told him, giving her twin an icy glare. He wasn't going to interfere _this_ time!

As Alanna walked away, Thom looked at his friends. Raoul and Gary were practically salivating and Jon had a dopey smile on his face. Thom sighed.

"What?" Gary asked.

"You 3 are going to try to Court my sister, aren't you?" Thom wanted to know. "I should've known this would've happened."

"I'm sure she's changed," Raoul said. "She's not the same girl you knew 6 years ago, is she?"

"No, she's _exactly_ the same. She's just learned new tricks of getting what she wants," Thom replied.

"I wonder _who_ she wants," Raoul mused. Gary and Thom gave him a quizzical look.

"Raoul, who else did she just meet?" Gary inquired. The 3 boys looked at Jonathan, who was watching the direction Alanna had left in. Two of them sighed longingly.

"Cheer up, guys," Thom said, trying to be cheerful. "I'm sure Alanna won't just pick Jonathan because he's the prince."

"Don't count on it," Raoul said.

"Jon always gets the first pick of the ladies," Gary grumbled.

"I can't help it," Jonathan remarked, with an impish smile and a shrug. "But none of the ladies have every caught my eye." He indicated the direction Alanna had left in. "_That_ one has."

_**Author's Note- **please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Alanna!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Alanna spun and her eyes widened.

"Delia?" she asked. The lovely woman walked toward her, arms outstretched.

"Alanna! I thought it was you!" Delia embraced Alanna.

At the convent, Delia had been two years Alanna's senior. She had been one of the most beautiful women in the convent, and had even been one of Alanna's friends. She was never as close as Cythera or Fiona, but Delia had shown Alanna how to make the best of the body she had been given. (Or blessed with, as Delia claimed. "I would do _anything_ to have your curves!" she had often exclaimed.)

Alanna held Delia at arm's length. "It's so good to see you again, Delia. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine, thank you. What about you? When's your presentation?" Delia wanted to know.

"Three days, I believe. But I wouldn't count on it. You know my memory!" The two girls laughed.

"All too well, Lanna. All to well," Delia replied. "Have you seen your brother?"

"Yes. I just met his knight-master and friends," Alanna said.

Delia smiled. "The Prince is quite handsome, isn't he?" She winked. Alanna smiled.

"He is at that," she replied. "But I don't know if he's quite my type. Sirs Raoul and Gary were rather handsome."

"Wait until you meet his Grace the Duke of Conté! Then you'll _really_ be amazed!" Delia exclaimed. "But, I'm sure you have somewhere to be."

"Oh, no, actually. I was just going to change. My brother was going to show me the use of a sword-"

Delia's hand flew to her red mouth. "Oh, Alanna! No, you can't do that! Do you want _any _suitors? Come, we'll get you into something more appropriate and I'll take you to meet some other people. Or we can just talk with your brother and his friends." Alanna nodded. "Where are you rooms?"

"I'm actually not sure…" her voice drifted off as she searched for a servant to ask. One was walking down the hall. "Excuse me?" The servant bowed and looked at her inquisitively. "I am Lady Alanna of Trebond. Can you possibly direct me to my rooms?" The servant nodded.

"Yes, milady," he replied. "If you will follow me, please." Delia and Alanna followed close behind as the servant expertly led them through the corridors of the palace. When they reached Alanna's rooms, she thanked the servant and went in.

She smiled. Thom must have arranged her rooms. She had a lovely view of the courtyard, with all its plants and animals. Her bed was beside the window, which Alanna had always loved. There was a desk, with papers on it. A chair sat on the other side of the window. Alanna's things were put away in her dressing room, and the privy was sparkling clean. Delia immediately went to Alanna's dressing room and fingered each dress.

"This one," she decided, pulling out Alanna's favorite dress, which Delia _happened_ to have given her before she left.

The dress was Alanna's favorite color- violet. It was silk, with a straight and simple skirt. There were two, wide, thick straps with a square neckline that dipped just low enough, and would not be too inappropriate. It was fitted through the top, sliding gracefully over Alanna's waist. The skirt pulled away at the hips, becoming a loose, flowing material that allowed movement and made her legs look beautiful. It was paired with violet silk heels that made Alanna three inches taller. And Delia completed the look with a violet ribbon tied as a headband.

"Beautiful," she commented. Alanna smiled.

"You really think so?" Alanna asked. "I mean, I'm not half as beautiful as you are, Delia."

"You are, just in a different way," Delia replied. Alanna hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you're here. I wouldn't have done this without you," Alanna said. Delia smiled.

"You _have_ to let me choose your dress for your coronation. I have a gown I think would look _fantastic_ on you." Alanna nodded.

"I would want no one else dressing me," she told her friend.

"Good. Now let's go find those men."

_**Author's Note- **I know, very OOC. But, I always make Delia bad. I want to show a nicer side of her, because I'm pretty sure there is one. And we'll see about Roger. So its clear, this is an AJ story, but I MIGHT throw in some AG here and there. REVIEW, please._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_**Three days later…**_

"Alanna, you are simply _stunning_," Delia raved.

Alanna _was_ stunning. Her gown was a light blue-violet. The color played up her eyes and was a nice contrast to her hair, which was left down and adorned with a flower behind one ear. The gown sat just off her shoulders, subtly enhancing her bust. As always, the bodice slid easily over her waist- no corset needed. And the skirt was layered, but fell more like a day dress than a gown. When Alanna spun, the skirt spun with her, giving the Trebond girl a more exotic look. And her blue-violet heels were silk and gently added three and a half inches to her height.

Delia, opting to let her friend shine for a change, simply wore a spring green dress. It looked very typical, with thick straps and a square neckline, along with a full skirt. Though, she could never _completely_ fade into the woodwork with her green eyes, pearly skin, and luxurious chestnut hair. The spring green brought out softer greens in her eyes and let the deeper color of her hair be the main focus. Delia's hair had been curled, and tumbled down her back beautifully.

"So, who is your escort, _Lady_ Alanna?" Delia asked. Alanna smiled and easily tossed her hair over her shoulder, just to get it out of her face.

"Well, I was asked by Raoul, Gary, _and_ Jonathan, and I toyed with going with my brother for a while, but I decided that Raoul would be the best choice," Alanna replied. Delia nodded.

"An _excellent_ choice. But, Alanna, really. You should've chosen the Prince," Delia said. Alanna shook her head.

"No. I'd rather go with someone who will make me laugh," Alanna responded. "But wouldn't it have been funny to go with Thom?" The girls laughed.

"He would certainly be popular with the men!" Delia replied.

"I'm not sure about the women, though," Alanna said. Delia nodded, her mouth pressed tightly to keep herself from laughing. There was a knock on the door. "One moment!"

"Take as long as you need, my lady." It was Raoul. Alanna stood and walked to the door.

"You never mentioned who you're going with, Delia," Alanna remarked. Delia shrugged.

"This is your night. I'm going alone," she replied.

"You just want to be open so _all_ the men can dance with you," Alanna accused teasingly. Delia smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? I like to keep my options open," she said. Alanna laughed and opened the door. Raoul bowed and kissed her hand.

"My lady, you look lovely," he flattered. Alanna smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sir Raoul. But you know it is simply Alanna to you," she told him, taking the arm he offered.

"And it is Raoul to you, Alanna."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Lady Alanna of Trebond and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake!" the herald announced. Alanna floated down the steps, all eyes on the petite beauty. One set of eyes were focused on her intently, and the owner of those eyes was smiling.

That person was his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté, heir to Tortall. His eyes were bright sapphire; the same eyes that made female hearts melt with one look. He didn't want to be vain, but, usually women couldn't resist him. With his coal hair and sapphire eyes, stubborn chin, slightly hooked nose, and muscular frame, he wasn't exactly hideous. And being the heir to the throne didn't hurt either. But, somehow, his squire's twin had resisted, and turned down his offer to escort her. Now, if he wanted to, he could've made her gone with him, but supplying a royal order. But he was fairly certain that Alanna would not respond well to that. And Thom had made it very clear that when Alanna said no, it meant _no_.

But there was something about her. He didn't know if it was the eyes she shared with her twin, or her curvy figure, or even the way she was so nonchalant around him, but there was something there that intrigued him. She was different, too. She had wanted to learn swordsmanship, and Thom had revealed that his sister was a brilliant archer and tracker, as well as a powerful mage. Thom had told Jonathan when they were alone one night that Alanna had convinced the Mithran priests to teach her magic, especially healing and more powerful magic. Thom and Alanna shared the same strength Gift, and Thom had been taught by Jonathan's cousin, Duke Roger, as well as the palace healer, Duke Baird.

Seeing the way Alanna and Raoul easily talked with one another, Jonathan gathered his nerves. He wanted to go talk to her. Joke a bit, talk about Tortall, and Trebond, and her brother.

Maybe he would even ask her to dance.

_**Author's Note- **how do you like it? That last part at Alanna's presentation was fun to write. I was actually melting as I wrote about Jonathan. REVIEW, please. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lady Alanna?" a voice asked. Alanna turned, her eyes finding sapphire eyes looking at her. Alanna curtsied.

"Your highness," she replied.

"Please, my lady, Jonathan." Alanna smiled flirtatiously up at him.

"As you wish, Jonathan," she said. "Then I am Alanna to you."

"You look beautiful, Alanna," Jonathan told her.

"Thank you," she replied. "Your tunic does much for your eyes." What else was there to say? Jonathan chuckled.

"Hullo Jon," Raoul greeted. Jonathan nodded at his friend.

"Raoul, might I steal your partner for a dance?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh, uh, Jon. Not yet. Let me dance with her before you take up the rest of her night," Raoul replied with a laugh. Alanna suppressed a giggle as Raoul took her to the dance floor. Jonathan watched his friend dance with the young woman, feeling a growing jealousy in his chest. It wasn't fair. How could she choose _Raoul_ over the _heir_?

"Your highness, you're looking well." Jonathan glanced in the direction of the voice that had addressed him. He caught a glimpse of chestnut hair and spring green gown. He turned fully and kissed the woman's hand.

"Lady Delia, you looking ravishing," Jonathan said, holding her green eyes. Delia smiled at him.

"Why thank you," she remarked.

"Would you care to dance?" Jonathan asked.

"It would be an honor, your highness," she replied.

"Please, my lady. To you, I am Jonathan." Delia was beautiful, rivaling even Alanna's beauty. And what could a little harmless flirting do? Maybe Alanna would get jealous.

"Then, Jonathan, I am Delia." Jonathan led Delia onto the dance floor and took her into his arms.

Delia kept Jonathan's eyes locked on her own. Mithros, he was handsome. And the way his strong arms had a firm, yet gentle hold on her made her melt. His hand was a warm presence on the small of her back, a reminder that she, Delia of Eldorne, was dancing with the heir to Tortall. And the way her small white hand looked in his own larger one made her smile. It was like her hand was made for his. And she fit perfectly into his arms. Her small size, and his larger one fit like a puzzle. Delia batted her eyelashes at Jonathan, hoping he would flirt back. She had noticed him long ago, and nothing had ever come of it. Maybe Alanna would be her key to Jonathan.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Oh, _Alanna_," Delia sighed as she fell back on Alanna's bed later that night. "He's so _perfect_."

"Who?" Alanna wanted to know. Delia picked up her head and watched her friend run a comb through straight copper locks.

"_Jonathan_," Delia replied, a longing look in her green eyes.

"Really? I found him cold," Alanna remarked.

"Cold?" Delia laughed. "He is anything _but_. He's open, warm, handsome, and _flirtatious_. Oh, Alanna, he's so wonderful!"

"Of course he is," Alanna said.

"How was your evening?" Delia asked. "I barely noticed. Jonathan had me captivated for most of it."

"The only low part was my dance with Jonathan," Alanna replied. "Gary had me laughing more than Raoul did, but Raoul was very sweet. Even Thom danced well!"

"You didn't enjoy your dance with Jonathan? Why not?" Delia inquired. "Isn't he a good dancer?"

"Oh, no. He's a wonderful dancer. Just, not much for conversation," Alanna replied.

"Alanna, dancing isn't for _conversation_," Delia told her. "Besides, all _his_ conversation is in those _eyes_."

"Well, I like to have conversation when I dance. It keeps me interested," Alanna replied stubbornly. "And I hardly noticed Jonathan's eyes."

"You must be blind then," Delia said. "Jonathan has the most wonderful eyes of anyone in all of the Eastern Lands."

"To each their own," Alanna shrugged. "Delia, I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted. Can I talk to you in the morning?"

"Of course. Sleep well." Delia hugged Alanna briefly on her way out.

Alanna slid into bed and snuggled under the covers. She thought about her night. Raoul had been wonderful company, but she saw him as more of a friend than anything else. Thom had seemed almost jealous of the time she had spent with Raoul and Gary. But, why? He couldn't expect her to spend the whole evening with her _twin_, could he? Gary had been the most fun to dance with. He was scholarly, something Alanna appreciated. She liked to have intellectual conversations, not just amusing ones. And Gary was certainly amusing. Being Duke Gareth's son, he saw a lot of what went on in Court, and had a funny insight on it. He had mentioned someone named Sir Myles, one of the page's teachers. Alanna was interested in meeting this Sir Myles, and Gary promised to introduce her the following day. But, the biggest confusion of the evening was Jonathan, by far. Delia had simply raved about him. But, Alanna couldn't see why. He was good looking, sure, and the heir, but there wasn't anything else _there_. He didn't seem to converse well, and he was blank when he had danced with her. For someone who had asked her for the first dance of the evening, he certainly didn't seem very interested in her.

Alanna sighed. "Does he like me?" she asked the dark, empty room. Did she care? Did she _want_ Jonathan to like her? The obvious answer was yes. Of _course_ she wanted to be on the heir's good side. But did she want more than that? Did she want him to _love_ her?

That was a question for another time. Now, she had to sleep. She was meeting a scholar in the morning, and she didn't want to be asleep for that!

_**Author's Note- **how do you like it? Delia is very OOC, I know. But its fun to write! Anyway. 'Always' may be going on hold for a time. I have to think about it. And I MAY be returning to my Phantom of the Opera fan fiction, as I just saw the opera "Carmen" yesterday. LOVED it, by the way. So… if anyone is a POTO fan, check it out (IF I post one) _

_And, please. I see people's names who have this on Favorites/Alert, and then I don't see reviews! If you have this on your Favorites or Alert list, you obviously care about the story. And even if it is just "Nice job" or "I like the story", throw in your two cents. _

_  
That said, REVIEW please._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sir Myles?" Gary knocked on a door.

"Come in!" a voice called. Gary took Alanna's hand and led her into the room.

Seated behind a desk was a plump, shaggy man. His hazel eyes danced as he looked at his former student and his companion.

"Hello, Gary. Who've you brought?" the knight asked.

"Sir Myles, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond, Thom's twin. Alanna, this is Sir Myles of Olau," Gary introduced. Myles rose and bowed. Alanna dipped a curtsy.

"Your brother is an eager student, Lady Alanna," Myles told her.

"He always has been," Alanna replied.

"Are you the same way?" Myles wanted to know.

"Sir Myles, Alanna and I were talking last night at her presentation. She mentioned that she likes to have intellectual conversations, and learn about Tortallan history and its people. I told her that you were the best person for that," Gary replied. Myles smiled.

"Gary's right, Lady Alanna. What would you like to know?"

Alanna grinned and began to talk. She told him about how she wanted to learn Tortall's history- how it came about, how it became so large, the people, and conflicts. She told him about her interest in the people of the Great Southern Desert- the Bazhir, and her interest in lady knights of old. And how she wanted to learn swordsmanship and "un-ladylike things" because she was interested in it. When she finished, Gary was staring at her with a mixture of awe and appreciation in his chestnut eyes.

"Well, it's a pity you weren't a page," Myles remarked. "This is all information the pages learned. Save about lady knights, of course. What do you think of your companion now, Gary?" Alanna glanced at Gary and blushed.

"I think that she is one of the most real women I've met in years," Gary replied. "No common woman would admit what you just did, Alanna." Alanna smiled.

"Alanna, come see me every morning. I'll teach you all you want to know, and more. And maybe I'll even bring you to Barony Olau. I have some wonderful ruins there," Myles told her.

"I would love to see them. And, thank you, Sir Myles," she said.

"It is my pleasure. Eager minds are difficult to find, especially in ladies."

Gary and Alanna left shortly after. Gary led Alanna to the courtyard, where they sat on a bench under a weeping willow tree. Gary put his arm around Alanna, who put her head on his shoulder.

"This is so beautiful," she commented.

"It is. I love to sit here," Gary replied. They sat in silence for a while.

"Gary, do you know the City?" Alanna asked. Gary looked at her.

"Of course, why?" he wanted to know.

"I want to go to the City," Alanna replied. "Somewhere casual."

Gary thought about the Inn of the Dancing Dove. He was friends with the Rogue, the King of Thieves, George Cooper. But he was really Thom's friend. Would Thom object to Alanna meeting the man? Gary thought not, but wondered if he should ask. Where _was_ Thom, anyway? Probably with Jonathan. Gary stood up and took Alanna's hand.

"Come. We have to find your brother. I have to ask him something," Gary said. Alanna followed him to the practice courts. She stood to the side as Gary tapped Thom on the shoulder. Thom glanced at his friend.

"What?" he asked. Alanna noticed that the man Thom was dueling was none other than his knight-master. Jonathan handled the sword easily, swinging and ducking blows as if he had been doing it all his life.

"I have to ask you something," Gary replied.

"One minute, Jon," Thom said. Jonathan and Thom dropped their blades. Thom and Gary went aside. Jonathan noticed Alanna standing to the side and went to her.

"Hello," he said. Alanna flashed him a smile. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yes. Leave me alone," Alanna replied. Jonathan was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Alanna fixed her violet eyes on him, making Jonathan uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone," she replied.

"You might want to be a little nicer to me, Lady Alanna," Jonathan told her.

"Its Alanna. And why? Just because you're Thom's knight-master doesn't mean I have to tolerate you. _He_ has to, I don't," she said.

Jonathan was silent for a moment. "What is Gary talking to your brother about?" Alanna looked at him.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I asked if he could take me into the City, and he said he had to as _Thom_. As if _Thom_ has any control over what I do!" Alanna exclaimed.

"You don't want to be controlled, Alanna?" Jonathan asked coolly.

"No. I hate being treated like a delicate flower, or something that needs protection just because I'm a _lady_. And, Thom's not my father. He has no right to tell me what I can and can't do. The only man with that right is Coram, because he practically raised me," Alanna replied.

"What are you going to do when you're married?" Jonathan wanted to know. "Your husband will control you."

"No. He won't _control_ me. I will be able to do what I wish," Alanna retorted. "No one has the right to completely control one person's movements."

"What about the king?" Jonathan asked.

"The king sets general limits so that his subjects have boundaries and don't just do whatever they want. That isn't the same thing," Alanna replied. Jonathan smiled.

"You have a very definite opinion, don't you?" Alanna met Jonathan's eyes and saw that they held a teasing look.

"Of course." They smiled at each other.

"Gary, how about I take Alanna into the City? You'll be alright on your own for a while, won't you Thom?" Jonathan asked, his eyes never leaving Alanna's.

"Sure I will. But I'd rather go with you," Thom replied.

"If you must," Alanna sighed. "Give me a moment to get changed into something I can ride in. And get me a horse. One that actually _moves_ preferably." She curtsied. "I take my leave now, your highness, Squire Thom, Sir Gareth." She walked away, smiling to herself.

"That is one woman you have for a sister, Thom," Gary remarked.

"Sometimes I wish she were just like everyone else," Thom grumbled.

"But then you wouldn't be Thom," Jonathan said. "You know how to deal with the women because _she_ is your sister."

"I wonder if George will like her," Gary mused.

"George? I think you'll have some competition for her heart, you two! She is _exactly_ what George likes in a woman- strong willed and different," Thom said.

"Who says I'm in the competition for her heart?" Jonathan asked softly.

No one heard him.

_**Author's Note- **OK, Alanna meets George: next chapter. Always is on hold. REVIEW._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thom, Jonathan, and Alanna tied up their horses outside the Inn of the Dancing Dove. Alanna dismounted before anyone could help her. She removed her riding gloves and Thom held the door for them.

"Thom! Johnny!" a cry went up from the people inside. Alanna glanced at Jonathan.

"Jo-" she began.

"I'll explain later," Thom replied. He led the way over to a throne-like chair. The man sitting in it was tall and roughly seven years Alanna's senior. His eyes were hazel and his hair was brown. His nose was too large for good looks, but other than that, he was handsome. His skin was tanned, giving a golden shine to his hair. When the man smiled, Alanna saw that his teeth were gleaming white. He looked friendly enough.

"Thom! Johnny!" the man exclaimed, standing and coming over to them. He hugged Thom and Jonathan, and then looked at Alanna. "And who've ye brought this time?"

"George, this is my twin sister, Alanna. Alanna, this is my friend George Cooper," Thom introduced. George kissed Alanna's hand, keeping his eyes on hers. She blushed.

"Welcome t' th' Dancin' Dove, milady. I'm honored t' meet Thom's twin sister. I'm George Cooper, th' King of Thieves, th' Rogue," George said. Alanna smiled.

"A king?" she asked and curtsied. "The honor is all mine, your majesty." George laughed and hit Thom on the arm.

"I like yer sister, Thom!" George said. Thom frowned and rubbed his arm.

"Join the club," he muttered. Alanna put her arm around Thom's shoulder.

"Thom never mentioned you in his letters to me. But I suppose I know why," Alanna remarked.

"Please, sit down," George said. He knocked a man from his chair, making room for Alanna right beside him. Alanna sat down. Jonathan and Thom found seats and pulled the chairs over. Eyes on Alanna, George bellowed, "Solom! Solom, ye old drunkard, where are ye?" A small, chubby man scurried over and bowed.

"What can I help ye with yer majesty?" he asked.

"Get my friends whatever tickles their fancy," George replied. "What would ye like, milady?"

"It's Alanna. And an ale would be wonderful," she told Solom.

"Ale?" Thom squeaked. "Alanna, you're a lady!"

"And ladies don't drink ale?" Alanna inquired, gesturing to all the women in the inn with glasses of ale.

"If the lady wants ale, let her have ale!" George told Thom.

"A lemonade please, Solom," Thom sighed.

"And an ale for me as well," Jonathan put in.

"Anythin' for ye, yer majesty?" Solom asked.

"Give me what th' lady's havin'," he replied. Alanna smiled at George. Solom bowed and scurried off again. "How long have ye been in Corus, Alanna?"

"Oh, only a few days," she replied. "My presentation was last night."

"A proper court lady, are ye?" George asked. "An honor t' have ye in th' Dove."

"Please," Alanna replied, making a face. "If it were up to me, I would be close to knighthood at this point."

"You're a liar!" Thom accused. "When Coram told you women couldn't be knights, you forgot about it!"

"Well, what _else_ would I do? Masquerade as a _boy_ for some eight years?" Alanna demanded.

"I guess not," Thom said, turning crimson.

"Besides, I can learn swordsmanship and knight things as a lady, can't I? There isn't anything written that says I can't," Alanna told him. She glanced at Jonathan, who nodded in affirmation.

"Maybe we should not talk about this," George remarked. "It seems t' be a sore spot for ye two."

"Where _ever_ did you get _that_ idea, George?" Alanna wondered, shooting an icy glare at her twin.

"By the gods, Alanna! Leave me be!" Thom yelled. "You've been nothing but trouble since you got here!"

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Once you came, my friends all started going on about you! No one can think of anything else now that you're here! And it's not fair! Sometimes I wish you weren't my twin!" he replied.

"You're so _selfish_, Thom. You never wanted to share the glory. You always wanted to keep it all for yourself. Now you can't even handle that I've taken some of _your_ attention. Well, guess what, Thom? Get used to it. Because I'm staying in Corus whether you like it or not," Alanna hissed. "You know what else, Thom? Being a knight isn't going to get you the glory you want. The only way you could _ever_ get the glory you seek is if I were a boy!"

"I wish you _were_ a boy! Then I could've gone to the City of the Gods and become a mage and _you_ could've been the knight!" Thom snapped.

"I _wanted_ to be a knight! But if I had suggested switching places, you wouldn't have agreed, you _coward_," Alanna retorted.

"I'd rather be a coward than a soft noble lady!" Alanna gasped in fury.

"How _dare_ you?" she asked. "You may be the boy and taller than I am, but I can still best you in anything!"

"Oh, really?" Thom snorted.

"Yes, really! Don't test me, Thom! I've changed in six years," she said.

"I'll say. You're not my sister anymore."

His words stung Alanna. What did he mean? She was the same Alanna she had always been. Nothing had changed.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed!"

"Yes, you have! You never used to flirt with boys! You never used to care about what others thought about you, and now you care what that… _Delia_ thinks of you more than you care about your own brother!"

"I was _ten_, boys weren't a concern!"

"You never used to want to wear dresses!"

"I got used to it!"

"The only thing that _hasn't_ changed is your _temper_." Alanna swore and a violet fire appeared in her hand. She shot it at Thom, closing his mouth.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that, Thom of Trebond! I'm your _sister_, and you're jealous of _me_. Apologize or else I'll show everyone here that I'm stronger than you!" Alanna was fuming. George put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lass, now is not th' time for this," he whispered. Alanna spun on him, and met his eyes. George's hazel eyes were serious, and Alanna softened just looking into them. He was so handsome once you got past his nose.

"I think we had better go," Jonathan murmured. "Alanna, can you please take the magic off of your brother?"

"No," Alanna snapped. "His mouth is better shut."

_**Author's Note- **some way to meet George, eh? And I got to write a scene with Alanna's temper. Those are always fun. REVIEW. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alanna! Alanna! _Alanna_!" Alanna spun and saw Jonathan walking toward her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Are you all right?" Jonathan asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm _fine_," she snapped, pushing his hand off her shoulder. "Why don't you go find _Delia_?" Jonathan stepped back.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's quite taken with you, your _highness_," Alanna retorted. "Or did you not notice when you danced with her last night?"

"I swear by the gods, Alanna, I have no idea what you're talking about," Jonathan told her. "There was only one reason I danced with Delia last night."

"And what might that be?" Alanna wanted to know, putting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Because-"

"Bright Mithros, Alanna! What are you _wearing_?" Delia asked, coming up behind Jonathan. She dipped a quick curtsy to the prince and grabbed Alanna by the arm. "Come with me _right now_, Alanna. We need to find you something more _suitable_ to wear in the presence of the prince!"

"Let me _go_, Delia. It's _fine_," Alanna said, yanking her arm from Delia's hold. "Besides, Jonathan was about to tell me something, weren't you, Jonathan?" Jonathan glanced at Delia, and back to Alanna.

"It can wait," he said, his sapphire eyes glittering with amusement, "until you've put on something more _suitable_ to wear in my presence." Alanna glared at him.

"See?" Delia said. "See, Alanna? Come on." She dragged Alanna away. Alanna was still glaring at Jonathan. _You're dead_, she mouthed. Jonathan just smiled.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Would you honor me with this dance, Lady Alanna?" Jonathan asked with a bow. Alanna curtsied and smiled at Jonathan.

"The honor would be all mine, your highness," she replied. "Excuse me, Gary." Gary bowed and glared at Jonathan's back as he walked off with Alanna on his arm.

It was another night of presentations. Alanna had come alone, but Jonathan hadn't been far from her for most of the night. He had never told her what he had wanted to say earlier, but Alanna had a feeling he might soon. Delia had been flitting from person to person, talking, laughing, and flirting. Alanna knew that Delia was just trying to avoid the fact that Jonathan was ignoring her. This dance with Jonathan would be Alanna's first of the night. They went through one song, and then the trumpet announcing the ladies to be presented sounded. Alanna and Jonathan stood to the side.

"Lady Cythera of Elden!" Alanna beamed as she watched her golden-haired friend float down the steps. Alanna glanced at Gary, who looked spellbound. "Lady Fiona of Millsbrook!" Alanna smiled again as her friend descended the stairs.

Cythera was highly regarded as one of the most beautiful women entering Court that season. Her hair was golden, and fell in ringlets halfway down her back. She was lean and had an infectious smile. Her eyes were brown, but seemed to be flecked with gold when the light was just right. She was taller than Alanna, standing at 5'8''. And she always knew exactly what to say. Fiona's hair was wavy. It was blonde, with brown streaks here or there. Fiona moved with the grace of a dancer, and she _looked_ like a dancer. She was as tall as Cythera, with perfect posture and muscular legs. Her features were softly defined and her eyes were midnight blue against the creamy color of her skin. Both women were easily more beautiful than Alanna, but Jonathan didn't seem to notice.

"Those are my friends," Alanna whispered to Jonathan. "And it seems that Raoul and Gary are smitten." Jonathan glanced at his big friends. Raoul was practically drooling over Fiona, while Gary's eyes were riveted to Cythera.

"You should introduce them before they come to talk to you," Jonathan whispered back.

"See you in a moment," Alanna told him and glided away to her friends.

"Alanna!" Cythera greeted warmly, hugging her shorter friend. "So good to see you! Sorry we couldn't be here for your presentation."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Listen, two of my brothers' friends are positively _salivating_ over you two. Would you like to meet them?" Alanna asked.

"_Please_," Fiona replied. "So long as they don't drool all over my dress! Mother and father spent a _fortune _in gold nobles on it!" Alanna, Cythera, and Fiona laughed.

"Follow me, then," Alanna instructed. She led them to where Raoul, Gary, Thom, and Jonathan were standing. "Sir Raoul, Sir Gareth, Squire Thom, and your highness, these are two of my best friends, Lady Fiona of Millsbrook and Lady Cythera of Elden. Cythera and Fiona, this is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, my brother, Squire Thom of Trebond, and his royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté."

"A pleasure, Sir Gareth," Cythera said, curtsying to Gary. She had obviously noticed that Gary was staring at her. Gary kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is solely mine, my lady," he replied. Cythera smiled.

"Wonderful to make your acquaintance, Sir Raoul," Fiona said. Alanna smiled at her friend. Fiona had noticed Raoul's look. Raoul cleared his throat and kissed Fiona's hand.

"Lady Alanna has told me much about you, my lady. I feel as if I know you already," Raoul told her. Alanna smiled. _He's a liar_, she thought. _A good one, but a liar nonetheless. _She turned to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you were going to tell me something earlier. Would you like to tell me now?" Alanna asked. Jonathan nodded and stepped closer to her. Alanna's heart raced at the heat she felt from his body.

"We have to find somewhere more private," he whispered. His breath tickled Alanna's ear and she nodded.

"If you will excuse us." Alanna curtsied and locked eyes with her glaring brother. "It is impolite to stare, Squire Thom." Thom turned crimson, as did Raoul and Gary, who had been staring at Fiona and Cythera.

Alanna and Jonathan managed to slip from the ballroom unnoticed, which was a small miracle, given Jonathan's rank. They went to the courtyard and into the most private place Jonathan knew. There was a full moon, and the animals in the courtyard made their nightly sounds. Alanna looked up at the stars and smiled. She had always loved the night. It was so peaceful.

"So, you were saying," Alanna said. "You only danced with Delia because…"

"Because you didn't seem to want my company," Jonathan finished. Alanna was silent. "You didn't seem to want me around, and Delia did."

"I didn't think you wanted to be around me. You were so quiet when we were dancing," Alanna whispered.

"I didn't know what to _say_," Jonathan replied. "You're just so beautiful that-"

"Me? Beautiful?" Alanna asked. Jonathan nodded and cupped her face with his hand.

"You're the most beautiful woman in Court," he replied softly, brushing a coppery strand from her face. Alanna yanked back and jumped to her feet.

"I'll bet you say that to every woman in Court that you want in your bed," she snapped. "I'm not another one of those ladies. Either tell me the truth, Jonathan of Conté, or leave me alone." She stalked away leaving Jonathan staring after her in shock.

"What did I do?" he wondered aloud.

_**Author's Note- **quick note to reviewer **lightyearsaway: **from P&P, with Jon as Mr. Darcy he is afraid of the latter that you mentioned in your review. _

_Now, please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**QUICK SIDE NOTE: **I don't remember the name at the moment, but whoever keeps asking me to turn Jon evil, please stop. I _adore_ Jon, as some know. I _will not _make Jon evil, so please stop asking. _

_**WARNING TO AJ FANS: SLIGHT AG CONTENT**_

Chapter 8

Alanna burst into her room and stripped off her dress. She grabbed a pair of breeches, a shirt, and a tunic. She pulled them on and laced her riding boots. She tied her copper hair into a low horsetail, grabbed her riding gloves, and made her way to the stables.

"Where are ye goin', milady?" the hostler, Stefan, wanted to know.

"The Lower City," she snapped. "Either help me tack the golden chestnut I rose earlier or get out of my way."

"As ye wish, milady," he said with a bow.

"Alanna," she corrected harshly. Alanna could've sworn she'd heard him mutter, "As ye wish."

Alanna galloped to the Dancing Dove. Something about George had made her comfortable, and she had a feeling he would welcome her with open arms.

"Where's George?" she demanded of the man called Solom.

"In 'is rooms, mil- Alanna," Solom replied.

"Take me," Alanna commanded, uncaring of how noble she sounded. Solom wordlessly led her to a dark, quiet hall. The room all the way at the end had a small bit of light coming from under the door. "Thanks." Alanna pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from inside.

"Alanna." Alanna heard soft footsteps and the door opened. George looked menacing, with his large frame and the light coming from behind him.

"Alanna?" George's voice was curious.

"Thom's twin," Alanna replied. George stepped aside.

"Come in!" he welcomed. Alanna stepped in and George shut the door. "What brings ye back so soon?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Alanna grumbled, collapsing onto George's bed.

He gulped. This certainly wasn't the first time there had been a woman in his room, or on his bed for that matter. But, he had never felt this way about the woman before. Usually, either he or the woman were drunk. Or, he noticed her in the Dove's common room, and felt a rush of heat. And then they had ended up in his bed, for one night only. But Alanna was neither drunk nor a prostitute. She was a lady- a true, full-blooded noble. She was beautiful, too. The horsetail that held her hair showed Alanna's high cheekbones and classic face. The anger in her eyes made the violet all the more noticeable. This time, George wasn't sure he wanted her in his room. He was afraid of what his emotions might lead him to do.

"What's wrong?" Alanna asked, her voice concerned. George met her eyes and saw that the anger had softened.

"Nothin'," George replied. Alanna gave him a skeptical look, and, for one moment, both George and Alanna felt as though they had known each other for years. Bother were silent, and Alanna glanced down.

"It was Jonathan," she murmured.

"What about him?" George asked softly, moving to sit next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders, telling himself it was solely a friendly, comforting gesture.

"He told me that the reason he spent so much time with my friend Lady Delia of Eldorne the other night was because he wouldn't talk to me because I'm 'the most beautiful woman in Court.'" Alanna made a face.

"Ye _are_ beautiful," George told her. Alanna leapt to her feet.

"You too, George?" she demanded. George stood too, and Alanna almost backed down. There was hurt in his hazel eyes, which was quickly shoved away and his height advantage made Alanna feel weak.

"No, Alanna. I'm tellin' ye th' truth. Ye are beautiful." George pushed a stray chuck of her hair from Alanna's face, surprising her with the tenderness. "He may've been tellin' ye th' truth."

Alanna's eyes flashed. "It sounded like he just wanted me in his bed tonight." George shook his head.

"I've known Jonathan since he was fourteen or so. Even when he like a lady, he treated her th' same way he treated every other lady. And he'd never 'just want someone in his bed.' When Jon takes a lover- not that I think he has- he's serious about her. And th' lady can rest assured that she'll be treated well." Alanna was silent.

"I think I misjudged him," she remarked.

"Ye had a right t'. Jonathan's never been good at sayin' th' right thin' when he feels strongly." Alanna smiled up at George and hugged him.

"Thank you, George," she said. George put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Anytime, lass."

_**Author's Note- **Don't say I didn't warn you! I'm not promising any strong AJ content anytime soon, though. Let's see how Alanna and George play out, shall we? Review, please._


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTE: **this is an AJ story. Jon bashing in reviews is NOT TOLERATED. I WILL start blocking anonymous reviews if I get one more asking me to make Jon evil. I mean it. _

Chapter 9

"Jonathan, you are possibly the _dumbest_ man in all of the Eastern Lands." Jonathan looked up from his desk, blinking at his squire.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Thom sat on the edge of Jonathan's desk.

"I just came from talking with my sister. What I want to know is _how_ you figured that Alanna would respond _well _to being told that you couldn't talk to her because she was, and I quote, 'the most beautiful woman in Court.' Has that _ever_ worked?" Jonathan pushed his chair back and stood.

"I hardly think it is any of your concern how I speak to your sister," Jonathan told Thom, sounding very much the prince he was.

"Think about that Jonathan. You just told me that I shouldn't care how you treat my sister. She's my _sister_, Jonathan! My _twin sister_. Do you _really_ think I'm not going to watch out for her?" Thom asked.

"It frankly isn't your business. And I doubt Alanna would want you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Jonathan replied. Thom fixed violet eyes on Jonathan.

"Listen here, Jonathan." Jonathan looked at his squire, surprised at the seriousness in Thom's voice. "If you do _anything_ to hurt Alanna, I will hurt _you_, whether it lands me on Traitor's Hill or not." With that, Thom left the room and shut the connecting door behind him. Jonathan glared at the door. Why couldn't Thom leave it alone? It wasn't his business what Jonathan and Alanna did.

Meanwhile, Alanna was following Delia. Delia was taking her to meet Duke Roger of Conté, Jonathan's cousin. Delia had been pressuring Alanna to meet the Duke since she had arrived, and Alanna had finally conceded. If Delia wanted her to meet the man _that much_, she'd go. But she wasn't sure that she would fully be ready to meet him, given her… odd encounters with Jonathan and George.

"Your Grace?" Delia asked, knocking on a door that looked like any other door in the palace.

"Who is it?" a light tenor voice called from inside.

"Delia, and a friend, your Grace," Delia replied.

"Come in." Delia opened the door and Alanna followed her in, shutting the door behind her. Delia curtsied, and Alanna's view of the man was blocked. "Lady Delia, what a wonderful surprise."

"Your Grace, I brought one of my dearest friends from my days at the Convent. Your Grace, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond. Alanna, this is his Grace Duke Roger of Conté," Delia introduced.

"I can't _see_, Delia," Alanna remarked.

Delia stepped aside and Alanna got a full view of the man reclining against his desk. His hair was brown-black, a few shades lighter than his cousin's and slightly shorter. Roger's eyes were a lighter blue, but still magnificent. He had the same straight, slightly hooked nose as Jonathan and King Roald, as well as the same stubborn chin. He was obviously of Conté descent, you didn't need the name to tell you that. He was obviously in shape, though his loose tunic concealed it a bit. His smile was dazzling, enough to make women's hearts melt. There was a blue stone hanging around his neck. Alanna smiled and curtsied.

"Your Grace, I am honored to meet the man Delia has told me so much about," Alanna said formally.

"Come closer, Lady Alanna," Roger commanded. Alanna stepped closer and Roger took her hand. He kissed it. "I know your brother quite well. There is quite a family resemblance, isn't there?"

"We _are_ twins your Grace. But, this is quite embarrassing; Thom has told me little about you. We haven't really spoken in six years," Alanna told him. Roger smiled.

"I taught the Gifted pages sorcery after Jonathan almost died of the Sweating Sickness. You are aware that Thom saved him, are you not?" Roger asked.

Alanna nodded. "That is one of the things he wrote to me about. There was little else. Thom isn't one to write letters."

"Your brother is an eager learner, Lady Alanna. Quite smart, as well. I learned that he wished to be a mage, but that you would not come to the palace," Roger remarked. Alanna blushed.

"What was I to do, your Grace? Women are not permitted to train for their knighthood," Alanna replied. "There was way to get around it."

"Oh, I'm sure you could've found a way." Alanna met Roger's eyes, wondering what he meant by that. He couldn't possibly mean that she could've dressed as a boy!

"I'm afraid Alanna and I have duties, your Grace," Delia said. "Come, Alanna."

"I hope we will have an opportunity to speak again soon, Lady Alanna. I have heard from Sir Myles that you like to learn. And I believe my cousin mentioned something about learning sorcery," Roger said. Alanna nodded.

"They are both correct, your Grace," Alanna replied. She curtsied. "Excuse me."

"See me tomorrow, if you please," Roger called as they left the room. "Lady Alanna."

Delia shut the door. "He likes you." Alanna looked back at the door.

"I can tell."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_She held a sword in her hands. It was light, with a crystal hilt. She clutched an ember stone at her throat; trying to tell which sword Roger held was real and which one wasn't. He kept switching hands, making it harder and harder. Suddenly, his blade cut through the binding on her chest. She gasped as the curve of her breasts showed through._

Alanna snapped awake. She was panting and sweating. Dreams like that had been occurring too much lately. Her chest was bound, and she was using a sword, or tilting, or other knight things. And Gary, Jonathan, and Raoul were often in her dreams. Sometimes even a catlike, dark-haired boy she didn't know. There was something strangely _real_ about her dreams. Almost like she was meant to be living them.

Alanna shivered and noticed her window was open. She got out of bed and hurried across the chilly stone floor to the window. She went to close it, but something in the courtyard caught her eye. There was a man, one who Alanna could not identify, holding his palm out. Alanna saw that there was a blue fire illuminating the path before him. She knew it was a Gift, from the way the fire easily sat in his palm. She strained her eyes to see who it was. It was no use.

"Who's there?" she called. The man looked up, the blue light shining on his face. Alanna gasped. It was Jonathan.

"Lady Alanna?" he asked, squinting to see the face in the dark. Violet fire appeared in her palm, and the lady held it to her face. Jonathan saw that it was, indeed, Alanna.

"It's me." Her voice was almost regretful.

"Is something wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"No. I was cold, that's all," Alanna replied. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep." Was the reply. "I like to walk sometimes when I have trouble sleeping. It clears my mind." Alanna wondered why she was talking to him. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him?

"Would you like some company?" Alanna bit her tongue after that. Just _what_ in the name of the Great Mother was she doing?

"I would love some." Alanna cursed herself for making the proposition. She turned and grabbed her warmest cloak and slipped on the same heels she had worn that night. She hurried to the courtyard, holding the cloak close. She only wore a nightshirt, after all. She found Jonathan by the blue light. She smiled. "You're speaking to me again?"

"Of course. Why else would I be here?" she retorted. Jonathan smiled.

"You know, your brother threatened me if I hurt you," he told her. Alanna blushed.

"Thom should keep his nose where it belongs," she remarked. Jonathan laughed.

"That's what I told him." Alanna and Jonathan locked eyes for a moment, but Alanna broke the gaze. "What were you _really_ doing?"

"Closing my window. I get cold easily," Alanna snapped. "You suspect me of an ulterior motive, your highness? A plot against you, perhaps? Or one _for_ you?"

"My _sincerest _apologies, your ladyship. I hadn't meant to _offend _you. I was merely teasing. Or do you not know the difference?" Jonathan's tone was mocking. Alanna glared at him.

"If you are going to act like that, you can walk yourself," she snapped. Jonathan looked at her.

"Do you _really_ want to leave?" he asked, holding her eyes. Alanna found she couldn't pull away. _What is he doing to me? _She wondered.

"Let me go," she said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm not holding you," Jonathan replied. He extinguished the blue flame and pulled her into his chest. His face was very close to her own- _uncomfortably_ close. Alanna could feel the heat of his breath on her face, and found she could scarcely breathe. "Now I am." His deep, clear voice was quiet, and his words caressed her. Alanna melted against his chest.

"Let me go," she whispered.

"You don't really want me to. I can see it in your eyes." Jonathan's face was drawing nearer to her own and his eyes were slowly closing.

"You're seeing things, your highness," Alanna murmured.

"Yes, I am. _You_."

He pressed his mouth to hers, gently at first. Alanna pressed hers back harder, and Jonathan grew bolder. He drew her closer and kissed her deeply right back. Alanna slid her hands up his strong, muscled chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking their kiss. A small voice in the back of her head told her to stop, but she pushed it away. Jonathan was an excellent kisser. Jonathan pulled away from her mouth and started kissing her neck. "Jonathan," she murmured. "Jonathan."

"Jon," he said into her neck. "Jon. Call me Jon."

"Jon," Alanna repeated. Jonathan hovered his mouth over hers.

"It sounds _wonderful_ when you say it." He kissed her again, and Alanna felt herself falling. She fell into his kiss with all the strength she had, ignoring all thoughts that told her this was wrong, that she could be caught, that she would get a reputation. All she cared about was Jonathan kissing her.

_**Author's Note- **that is not the be all, end all. And take into consideration the note at the beginning of the chapter when you REVIEW, please. Hides from AG fans Don't kill me._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Good news: **when I checked my messages, there was NO MESSAGE from the Jon basher. I'm still on watch though. _

Chapter 10

"I have to go," Alanna whispered, pulling away from Jonathan's mouth. "I really have to go."

"Why?" Jonathan asked, holding on to her. "You don't have to go anywhere. Stay here, with me." Alanna looked up into his sapphire eyes and didn't want to go anywhere.

"I need my beauty sleep," she replied jokingly. Jonathan put his hand to her face and cupped it.

"You don't need to be anymore beautiful than you already are," he told her, his eyes warm and inviting. "The only thing you need is to be right here." Alanna smiled.

"I know, Jonathan, I know." She tried to pull away.

"Jon, Alanna. It's Jon. All my friends call me Jon," he told her.

"Am I your friend?" she wanted to know.

He kissed her softly. "More than." Alanna smiled and he let her go. "Can I escort you back to your rooms, fair lady?" Jon offered her his arm. Alanna's smile widened as she took his arm.

"Of course," she replied. Jon led her to her rooms. Outside the door, Alanna reached for the doorknob. Jon reached for it at the same time and his large, warm hand covered hers. She looked up at him. "I can open the door myself." Jon smiled at her and left his hand where it was as she turned the knob. Alanna stepped in and leaned on the door. "See you in the morning." She started to close the door, but Jonathan stuck his arm in the way.

"No goodnight kiss?" he asked, eyes dancing.

"You've had enough of those," she replied, her voice lightly scolding. He stuck out his lower lip in a pout and Alanna's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, fine," she sighed and kissed him. Jonathan caught her and kissed her deeply. Alanna opened the door and Jonathan stepped in, closing it behind him. They stood in the middle of her room, kissing. Jonathan's hands ran through her already tousled locks and Alanna wrapped her fingers in the silky blackness of his hair. Alanna couldn't make herself break away. Not that she wanted to.

"Alanna?" a voice asked softly, knocking on the door. Alanna pulled away suddenly, eyes wide in terror.

"They can't know you're here!" she whispered. "Hide!" Jonathan kissed her swiftly and went to hide in her dressing room. "Who is it?"

"Thom." Alanna glanced at Jonathan, who moved farther into the darkness.

"Come in." Thom opened the door and stepped in.

"Did I wake you?" Thom asked.

"No. I was cold," she replied.

"Why are your wearing your cloak?" he wanted to know. Alanna pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," she replied.

"Oh. Jonathan isn't in his rooms. Did you see him while you were walking?" Thom inquired.

"No," she replied quickly. Thom gave her a skeptical look and she faked a yawn. "I'm very tired, Thom. Can this wait?"

"Of course." He hugged her. "Sleep well, Alanna." He left and Alanna was sure he was gone before going to her dressing room.

"You can come out now," she whispered. A hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her in.

"Why would I want to?" Jonathan asked, eyes bright even in the darkness.

"Because you can't hide in my dressing room all night," she replied.

As a reply, Jonathan kissed her hard on the mouth. Alanna snaked her arms around his neck, returning it with the same intensity. She slipped off her shoes and Jonathan lifted her up so their heads could be level. She put her legs around his waist. Jonathan removed one hand and undid the ties of her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Alanna was glad to be rid of the weight. She rolled her shoulders and Jonathan kissed right behind her ear, making her squirm. He kissed down the line of her neck and right back up, doing the same to the other side. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and finally returned to her mouth. He hoisted her up farther; making her put her hands to his cheeks. It made her kiss deeper, and her head above his. She slid her fingers into his hair and ran them through over and over and over, mussing his hair, loving the silkiness of the strands between her fingers. Jonathan dropped her so their faces were level again, and pulled back an inch. He ran a gentle finger over her jaw line. They were both breathing heavily, eyes half shut. His finger ran down her neck and on to her shoulder. She shivered happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"You're perfect, Jonathan," she whispered. It was his turn to shiver as he felt the heat of her breath.

"Jon," he told her hoarsely. "I told you to call me Jon."

"I prefer Jonathan." For the first time, he noticed her voice. It was usually midrange, almost an alto speaking voice. Now, it was full of emotion, and flirtatious. But it wasn't the same flirtatious as the other Court women. It was the flirtatious voice that women used when they were in love- or near it. But they barely knew each other, they couldn't say "I love you" yet. It wasn't the right time.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In the morning, Jonathan and Alanna kept glancing at each other. Alanna sat with Cythera and Fiona, while Jonathan was with Thom, Raoul, Gary, and their squires. Delia was seated with Roger, shooting daggers at Alanna. She had noticed her younger friend exchanging looks with Jonathan. And every time she did, she _giggled_. Alanna had a secret, and she intended to find out why Alanna had changed her opinion of the prince so quickly.

Cythera and Fiona also noticed Alanna's glances toward the prince. Cythera watched Jonathan's table, trying to read the looks Alanna and Jonathan were sharing. Gary looked up and smiled at her at one point, and she smiled back. Gary was sweet. Fiona just ate, as did Raoul. Thom noticed that Jonathan kept looking at the table his sister was seated at, but it never crossed Thom's mind that Jonathan was looking at Alanna.

"Alanna, what are you doing?" Cythera whispered. Alanna tore her eyes from Jonathan and looked at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Alanna asked.

"You keep looking at the prince. Why?" Alanna blushed.

"No I'm not," she replied, casting her eyes down at her food.

"Yes, you are. What's going on?" Cythera asked.

"She likes him," Fiona replied. "Can't you see it, Cythera?" Cythera turned her blue eyes on Alanna.

"Do you?" she asked. "Do you, Alanna?" Alanna just turned a deeper crimson. "You _do_! He likes you too, oh, Goddess, Alanna!"

"Keep it _down_, Cythera. We don't want the whole _country_ knowing!" Alanna hissed. Cythera clasped her friend's hands over the table.

"Oh, Alanna, I'm so happy for you! He's the _prince_, too!" Cythera kept her excited voice quiet.

"Shh," Alanna replied, but she was beaming.

"He's _coming_!" Fiona whispered excitedly. Alanna looked up and saw the raven-haired prince standing over her.

"Lady Alanna, might I speak with you in the courtyards following breakfast?" he asked formally. Alanna rose and curtsied.

"Of course, your highness," she replied. "But, would you rather somewhere more private?" The second part was quieter.

"Where would you suggest?" Jonathan asked, almost inaudibly.

"Your rooms. No one will bother you there. Send Thom on an errand," Alanna replied. Jonathan nodded and bowed.

"I shall see you then," Jonathan said, his voice at a normal volume. He bowed again and Alanna curtsied. As he walked away, Alanna sat down.

She, Cythera, and Fiona squealed quietly.

_**Author's Note- **I'm having SO MUCH FUN writing these kissing scenes. REVIEW, please. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alanna knocked on Duke Roger's door later that day. The door opened and Alanna saw Delia sitting in front of Roger.

"Ah, Lady Alanna," Roger remarked, getting to his feet. "Welcome." Alanna dipped a curtsy.

"I have to make this brief, your Grace. I am meeting someone in their rooms," Alanna told him. Roger raised his eyebrows and Delia frowned. She knew that "someone" was Jonathan. She stood.

"If you will excuse me, your Grace, Alanna," Delia said, curtsying to Roger. "I have someone to go." She left the room, and headed for the royal wing.

"What did your Grace want to speak with me about?" Alanna asked Roger. He smiled and sat back down.

"I just wanted to see how strong a Gift you possessed. I'm sure the Mirthran priests didn't teach you _everything_," he replied. Alanna nodded.

"They didn't want to teach me _anything_, at first." She smirked. "I talked them around." Roger laughed musically.

"I have no doubt you did. Now, if you please, I know your brother has healing magic. I have this paper cut, can you heal it?" Roger held out the palm of his hand, revealing a long, shallow cut across his palm.

"Too easy," Alanna snorted. She walked over and pressed her fingers to the center of the cut. She called on her violet fire and healed it right up. Roger smiled.

"Very good. Now, I want you to turn this cloak into a log," he instructed, placing an old, ratty cloak before her. Alanna sighed and shot a stream of violet fire to the cloak. It tried to hold its shape, but Alanna focused harder and it turned into a log. She used the violet fire to put the log in the fireplace. "You have excellent control."

"If I learned one thing about my magic," Alanna remarked, "it was that I need to be able to control it, otherwise it gets out of hand. Is that all, your Grace? Because I really must be going." Roger nodded.

"That's all." Alanna curtsied and left the room. She walked down the halls in the direction of Jonathan's chambers. When she reached the door, it was open a crack. She heard a familiar voice speaking to Jonathan, but she couldn't make out the words. Alanna looked through the crack and saw the back of a head- a head with brown hair. _It could be any woman in Court. Many of them are brunettes_, Alanna thought, but she had a feeling it was one _particular_ brunette.

She watched as the brunette's face drew closer to Jonathan's until her lips were pressed against his own. Alanna gasped in fury and burst in. She swore colorfully, making the prince and the woman break apart. Alanna's heart sank to see that the woman was Delia, and she was smirking. Jonathan looked shocked.

"Alanna?" he asked.

"Yes, _Alanna_," she snapped. "I'm surprised you _remember_, your highness." She curtsied mockingly. "Excuse me for _assuming_ anything after last night, your highness. It must have been my mistake." She turned snapping violet eyes onto the woman she had _thought_ was her friend. "If I _ever_ see you again, Delia of Eldorne, it will be too soon!" She stalked out of the room and to her own.

She burst into her rooms and slammed the door behind her. Her eyes burned with tears as she collapsed onto the bed. She buried her face in the pillow, sobbing. _Why are you crying over him?_ A voice asked. _He's not worth crying over. _But Alanna still cried. Someone knocked on her door. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice even.

"I've a message for you, my lady," a voice replied.

"Come in," she instructed. The servant walked in and handed her an envelope. With a bow, he left and shut the door. Alanna tore open the letter.

_Alanna- I didn't get a chance to tell you this before. If you ever need to send me a message, send it through the hostler Stefan. He's one of my men, and will see the letter gets to me as soon as possible. –George_

Alanna smiled. The message couldn't have come at a better time. She went to her desk and sat down. She grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill. She dipped the feather in the inkwell and wrote:

_Dear George,_

_I want to come see you. Can you have a room for me at the Dancing Dove by tonight? I need to get out of the palace. Personal matters, I'll explain later. I just received your note. Thank you very much for telling me, it came at the perfect time. _

_Alanna_

She puzzled briefly over her closing. She obviously couldn't write "love"; she hadn't known him _that_ long. "Sincerely" seemed too formal, "your friend" too casual, and "yours truly" didn't sounds right to her. She settled for simply writing her name. Alanna folded the note and sealed with wax. She rose and made her way to the stables.

Stefan took the note. "When d'ye want it there?"

"The sooner the better. I'd _like_ for it to be _in his hands_ within the hour," Alanna replied. "But, I know that's unreasonable." Stefan shook his head.

"Nay, milady. I can have it in his hands in ten minutes," he replied.

"If I'm going to be using this enough, you might as well call me Alanna," she told him. Stefan smiled.

"Aye, Alanna. Yer brother said th' same thin' when he started seen' his majesty more often," he replied.

"You call George 'his majesty'?" Alanna asked, surprised. Stefan nodded.

"Aye, that we d'. He's th' kin', ain't he?" Stefan replied.

"I suppose so…" Alanna said. "I have to go before I'm missed." She rolled her eyes. "_If_ I'm missed."

"I'll send his reply when I get it," Stefan called after her.

"Thank you!"

Alanna froze when she entered her rooms. She remembered that Jonathan was Thom's knight-master. Now she couldn't see Thom while he was with Jonathan… She swore. _I never should have kissed him_, she thought. _I should've known this would happen_.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Soon after, Alanna received a reply from George.

_Alanna- there are no open rooms at the Dove. Unless you want to stay in my room, I can't get you a room of your own for three days. Sorry. –George_

Alanna stared at the beginning of the second sentence. _Unless you want to stay in my room… Unless you want to stay in my room… Unless you want to stay in my room… _Could she? The Dancing Dove wasn't the palace. She didn't know anyone there who could accuse her of sleeping with him. And, despite George's "profession", Alanna was almost certain he was an honorable man. He wouldn't pressure her to sleep with him. Especially not when he knew her brother and so many others at the palace so well. He knew that if Alanna were to share his bed and she were to get pregnant, the Lord Provost would be on him before he knew what was happening. And she _did_ have that charm that Cythera and Fiona had gotten her once boys had started to notice her. Alanna took a sheet of paper.

_George- I'll be there at nine tonight. I'll share your room. No need to reply. –Alanna_

She hoped he wouldn't withdraw his offer. She _really_ needed to get out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_George- I'll be there at nine tonight. I'll share your room. No need to reply. –Alanna_

"Mithros," George whispered. He checked the time. It was four in the afternoon. Alanna would be in his room in five hours.

Just thinking about it sent his heart racing. There was something very casual about the way she had written it that made him wonder how many men's rooms she had shared.

_**Author's Note- **ooh, intrigue! LOL. Have you all heard of the new TP book coming out in October, TERRIER, I think its called? Well, I preordered it yesterday. It looks good! _It's_ about one of George's ancestors. REIVEW, please. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Jonathan sat in his room, head in his hands. _Now you've done it_, he lectured. _You've lost her to a misunderstanding!_ He couldn't bear to think that Alanna wouldn't be around anymore. Even if she didn't want him to court her, couldn't she at least be his _friend_? _No, _part of him said. _You could never just be friends with her. _You love her He couldn't _love_ her. He had only known her a few days, a week at most! _But she's just like Thom, only female. And you've known Thom for six years. And he talked about her all the time. _It was getting very confusing, with all the voices in his head saying different things. He could hear his parents telling him not to be foolish, that he could never marry her anyway; Thom telling him not to get involved, Alanna was too complicated; Gary and Raoul being jealous; and then his own, quieter voice, telling him that if he thought he loved her or _could_ love her, to go after her, no matter what anyone thought.

He remembered what had actually happened. Alanna had only seen Delia kiss him, and he assumed she hadn't heard anything.

_"Who is it?" Jonathan called._

_  
"Delia," a voice replied, low and husky and flirtatious. _

_  
"Come in," he said. Delia walked into the room and shut the door, but it opened a crack. She didn't seem to notice. He rose from his desk and kissed Delia's hand in greeting. "Lady Delia, what a lovely surprise."_

_  
"I'm sure it is," Delia replied, grabbing his gaze. She walked toward him, so close that if she had leaned in just enough, she could have kissed him. "Listen, Jonathan, I've been thinking." _That can lead to nowhere good, _Jonathan thought._

_  
"About what?" he asked innocently. Delia toyed with her skirts in a girl-ish manner. If she thought he liked her being coy, she was dead wrong. _

_  
"We had such a _wonderful_ time dancing together the other night," she replied, and looked back into his eyes. "And I really like you, Jonathan." She drew a line down the center of his chest. He pushed her hand away._

_  
"Stop that," he scolded. "I don't like it." Delia did it again, a teasing smile playing at her lips. "I mean it, Delia. Stop. Don't test me."_

_"All right," she replied with a pout. "But, Jonathan, really. I _know_ you like me." She drew closer, and Jonathan stepped back._

_  
"Delia, I think you have the wrong idea," he said. Delia shook her hair, brown hair spilling around her shoulders. She walked closer so she was as close as she had been before he stepped away._

_  
"Be realistic, Jonathan. I know Alanna may be intriguing, but she is nothing but a flirt. She breaks the hearts of men and thinks nothing of it. She knows nothing of love, though she says she falls in and out of it on a daily basis!" Delia gave an un-ladylike snort. "Now, I, Jonathan, know about love." She looked into his eyes, and smiled. "I know that all a man wants is love." Jonathan shook his head._

_"You're wrong about her, Delia. You are," he said. _

_"Am I? I think I've known her a _bit_ longer than you have, Jonathan. Once she discovered that the men flocked to her like bees to honey, she became flirtatious and shared many beds." Jonathan shook his head. Alanna wasn't like that. _

_  
"I think you're wrong, Delia. In fact, I _know_ you're wrong," he told her. _

_"And who says I'm wrong? Thom? What does he know? They haven't seen each other in six years. She's changed since she was ten, Jonathan." Delia was drawing closer and closer. "But I know a real man when I see one." She pressed her lips to his._

And that was where Alanna had come in. If only he could _explain_ it to her. Tell her all the things Delia had said, tell her how he felt about her, tell her that he was almost certain he loved her.

Jonathan rang for a servant and one appeared. "Yes, your highness?"

"Could you tell Lady Alanna that I wish to see her?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but Lady Alanna has left." Jonathan rose.

"What do you mean _left_?" he demanded, suddenly becoming very menacing.

"She's gone, ridden away. I don't know to where or when she's coming back." Jonathan sighed.

"You may go." The servant bowed and left quickly. Jonathan sat at his desk, and put his head in his hands again. Now what was he to do? Write her a _letter_? He snapped. A letter! That would be perfect…

_Dearest Alanna-_

No, that didn't sound right. She would take one look at that and throw it away.

_Lady Alanna-_

That was too formal. She had told him to call her Alanna, hadn't she?

_Dear Alanna,_

That was perfect. Every letter started with dear.

_I'm very sorry about what you saw earlier with Delia and myself. I have to tell you it is all a big misunderstanding-_

No. That was wrong. Too formal.

_Alanna, what you saw before was a misunderstanding. I didn't kiss Delia; I don't _want_ to kiss Delia, in any way. You're the only one I want to kiss-_

How pathetic did that sound? He wasn't a wimp. He wanted it to be romantic, without being sappy.

_I know you are upset with me, but I had to tell you this. There is nothing going on with Lady Delia of Eldorne and myself. She kissed me, Alanna. I wanted no part of it whatsoever. You came at a terrible time, and I apologize if you got the wrong idea from the situation._

He wasn't sure about that last line, but it would have to do.

_Lady Delia was telling me all sorts of things that I believe untrue. She talked about how you are nothing but a flirt, and how you fall in and out of love on a daily basis. She talked about how many men's beds you have shared. I do not believe any of this is true, and I told her so. _

Good. Best tell her the truth now, so she had a chance to deny the claims or admit to her wrongdoings.

_I am very sorry that you came at such a bad time. I want you to know, Alanna, that even if you do not wish me to court you, I would like us to be friends. I want to be friends, even if you _do_ wish for me to court you. _

No, no, no, no, no! He couldn't come on that strongly!

_I cannot apologize enough, Alanna, for what you saw. I am deeply sorry and wish there were some way I could make it up to you. I would like us to be friends, Alanna. We can ignore the events of the past few days, in the courtyard especially, if you wish, and just be friends, or we can continue where we left off. Or a combination of the two. It is completely up to you. _

That sounded good. Give her the option of him courting her or leaving it at friendship, or starting as friends and becoming more.

_Again, I apologize for what happened. I only wish that we could put it behind us. _

Oh, he was good.

_Your friend,_

What if she didn't want to be friends?

_Sincerely,_

Who was he, his father?

_Awaiting your reply,_

Argh!

_Always,_

That was too romantic!

_Yours to command,_

What was _that_?

_Jonathan_

That was perfect. Just a simple closing with his name. Or should he go for the whole thing: _His royal highness Prince Jonathan of Conté_? No, maybe Jonathan was best. Or maybe Prince Jonathan? No. Just Jonathan. She would know who it was.

He copied the letter onto nicer paper, the special paper with his name at the top.

_HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE JONATHAN OF CONTÉ_

_Dear Alanna,_

_I know you are upset with me, but I had to tell you this. There is nothing going on with Lady Delia of Eldorne and myself. She kissed me, Alanna. I wanted no part of it whatsoever. You came at a terrible time, and I apologize if you got the wrong idea from the situation._

_Lady Delia was telling me all sorts of things that I believe untrue. She talked about how you are nothing but a flirt, and how you fall in and out of love on a daily basis. She talked about how many men's beds you have shared. I do not believe any of this is true, and I told her so. _

_I cannot apologize enough, Alanna, for what you saw. I am deeply sorry and wish there were some way I could make it up to you. I would like us to be friends, Alanna. We can ignore the events of the past few days, in the courtyard especially, if you wish, and just be friends, or we can continue where we left off. Or a combination of the two. It is completely up to you. _

_Again, I apologize for what happened. I only wish that we could put it behind us. _

_Jonathan_

Was that long? Oh, well. It would have to do. He folded it and slipped it into an envelope. He wrote her name in his precise way: _Lady Alanna of Trebond_. And sealed it with the blue wax. He imprinted the Conté insignia, marking it as an official royal document. That way she was _sure_ it was from him. He sighed and considered kissing it. He decided that wouldn't be a good idea. He simply delivered it to her room, putting it where she would be sure to see it: in the middle of her pillow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Jonathan was writing Alanna the letter, the recipient was sitting in the common room of the Dancing Dove. In the King of Thieves' lap, to be precise. And she was laughing, her head thrown back, and hair falling down her back beautifully. She fell against George, making him smile. Alanna was working on her first tankard of ale, and she was loosening up quite a bit. No longer was she acting like a court lady, but more like a lady of the Rogue.

She wore breeches, which hugged her shapely legs quite nicely. Much better than any dress could ever do. George wondered if Alanna knew that all the men were drooling over her legs. She hadn't worn a tunic, only a white shirt. It fell loosely after her breasts, making more men drool over her chest. While it was nothing compared to Rispah's, Alanna was hiding it more than the Queen of the Rogue. But the men didn't dare go near Alanna. First of all, she was a real _lady_, and second, it was fairly obvious that George had a soft spot for her.

"Another ale, milady?" the thief called Lightfingers asked Alanna, bowing to her mockingly. Alanna rose and curtsied.

"Its Alanna, Lightfingers, and no. I don't want to get drunk!" She laughed, but it was clear that the men wouldn't mind her drunk. "Just lemonade." 'Fingers groaned.

"Yer as bad as yer brother!" he prodded. Alanna smiled.

"We _are_ twins," she replied. "But, would Thom have even had _one_ tankard?" 'Fingers considered this and shook his head.

"No, I guess not," he decided and slammed his fist on the table. "Aye, Solom! Get th' lady a lemonade, ye old drunk!"

"Lightfingers," Alanna said lazily, reclining back against George, "do you have any right calling Solom an old drunk when you're drunk yourself?" He smiled.

"No, Alanna, I don't," he replied. "But I'll d' it anyway."

"'Fingers'll drink for anythin', Alanna," George explained. "Ye know, he drank for th' prince's birthday once." Alanna grinned.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I haven't been here long and he's found about five things to drink to!" The whole room laughed and Rispah came over.

"Alanna, d'ye want t' borrow one of my dresses?" she asked. "Or one of the other girls?" Alanna smiled.

"I'd like that, thanks," she replied, getting up. As they were about to go upstairs, Alanna turned and waggled her fingers. "Don't miss me _too_ much!" She and Rispah laughed like old friends and went upstairs.

Marek Swiftknife looked at George and smiled. "Quite a lady ye've got there." George smiled as he watched the stairs.

"Aye, but she isn't mine," he replied.

"Yet!" 'Fingers laughed.

_**Author's Note- **so, Happy Easter, everyone! Did anyone get anything good from the Easter Bunny? I got the Trickster books, which I already had, and a copy of them both together. We're returning to two, but I'm keeping the one (hello, easier to read!) and my mom is giving me the money to get different books, and 15 songs for my iPod to make up for it. I felt really shallow when I told her that I was disappointed, but she said it was OK. So… in your REVIEW, tell me what you got! (If anything) _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alanna returned, wearing a borrowed dress. It was clearly not palace-appropriate. Over the bust was a thin, almost sheer white material. The straps should've sat on her shoulder, but they slipped so they hung just off. The rest of the bodice was brown-red and corset-like. Alanna's waist looked smaller than ever. The skirt had a jagged, asymmetrical hem from the tear. The sharp angle flattered her shapely calves nicely.

She seemed oblivious to the eyes focused on her. The only ones she seemed to notice were George's. His hazel eyes shone happily, which touched her. She ran to him and reclaimed her spot on his lap.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Ye look perfect," he replied. She smiled.

"Now will ye have another ale?" 'Fingers asked. She grinned wickedly.

"Why, 'Fingers, are you trying to get me drunk?" she replied. 'Fingers shrugged and grinned. Not taking her violet eyes from the thief, she called, "Solom! Bring me another tankard of your finest ale!" The men cheered. Alanna looked at George. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" He was looking at he strangely.

"For letting me come." She kissed his cheek. "I really needed to get out."

"Maybe when we're alone, ye'll tell me th' whole story," George remarked. Alanna took the tankard she had been handed and took a hearty gulp. The foam decorated her upper lip.

"Maybe," she replied. George chuckled and used the hem of his tunic to wipe her lip. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

There was nothing left to say. Alanna put her ale down on the table and faced George fully. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him long, deep, and passionately on the mouth. He pulled back slightly.

"What was that for?" he asked. Alanna smiled.

"The look in your eyes," she replied. George gave her a puzzled look. "The one of admiration. And…" She glanced down and blushed. "Love."

George kissed her gently on the lips. "Lass, I've been waitin' for ye t' notice."

As her eyes met his, George kissed her with the depth and intensity that she had only felt once before:

With Jonathan.

_**Author's Note- **quick review reply, then must go update "Alternate Princess." Oh, and DO NOT WORRY. This is an AJ fic, but I'm throwing in some good ol' Alanna/Jon/George triangle. _

_**Esmerlda- **I'm glad you like the fluffiness. And I am a DEFINATE candidate for FLUFF-LOVERS-ANONYMOUS. George is not a sappy character, but I'm glad you mentioned that. Delia's cunning and crafty side will come about soon enough, don't worry! And you can always hate Roger. Review again; it was wonderful to hear from you!_

_Now, to EVERYONE, you know what I'm going to say: _

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jonathan. Alanna broke her kiss and stood suddenly.

"I have to go," she said, moving to the stairs. She couldn't return to the palace dressed as she was.

"Alanna…" George called as she ran to the room where she had left her dress.

As she changed, she thought of the blue-eyed prince. _What about Delia_? A nagging voice asked. She shoved it away. _He didn't look guilty_, she recalled. _And he _did_ seem to be struggling. _Leaving all doubts in the room, Alanna went to the stables and grabbed her horse. Without a goodbye, she rose off toward the palace. _I just hope its not too late._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She went to her rooms first to change. She put on her most comfortable dress: a pale yellow silk one. Just before she left, Alanna's violet eyes caught sight of a note in the middle of her pillow. Curious, she picked it up and read:

_HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE JONATHAN OF CONTÉ_

_Dear Alanna,_

_I know you are upset with me, but I had to tell you this. There is nothing going on with Lady Delia of Eldorne and myself. She kissed me, Alanna. I wanted no part of it whatsoever. You came at a terrible time, and I apologize if you got the wrong idea from the situation._

_Lady Delia was telling me all sorts of things that I believe untrue. She talked about how you are nothing but a flirt, and how you fall in and out of love on a daily basis. She talked about how many men's beds you have shared. I do not believe any of this is true, and I told her so. _

_I cannot apologize enough, Alanna, for what you saw. I am deeply sorry and wish there were some way I could make it up to you. I would like us to be friends, Alanna. We can ignore the events of the past few days, in the courtyard especially, if you wish, and just be friends, or we can continue where we left off. Or a combination of the two. It is completely up to you. _

_Again, I apologize for what happened. I only wish that we could put it behind us. _

_Jonathan_

Alanna was surprised to feel a tear slide down her cheek. She had been wrong- very wrong. Hopefully, Jonathan would forgive _her_. She had a feeling in the put of her stomach, a sort of unpleasant, warm, bubbly feeling. Her heart told her that he had wanted to write a word before his name: _love._

Now Alanna _knew_ she had to see him. She took a cloak, because going through the courtyard was fastest. Silently, Alanna left her chambers and walked to the courtyard. There was a dark figure ahead of her. She couldn't help but follow. The figure wasn't in a hurry, simply out for a stroll. Finally, it ducked into a grove of trees. Alanna followed and saw the now seated figure illuminated. Her heart caught as moonlight spilled over black hair and a thin, muscular body. The man- she knew it was a man- sat at just the right angle so she could see his sapphire eyes. She knew it was Jonathan.

"Jonathan?" she whispered, unsure if he could hear her. He turned and Alanna stepped from the shadows. Jonathan jumped to his feet.

"Alanna!" he exclaimed. Alanna walked closer, smiling.

"I got your letter," she said. Jonathan blushed slightly. "I forgive you."

"You do?" He was clearly shocked. Alanna nodded.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I-I didn't know what to think," she replied. Tentatively, Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder. She left it there, and pressed her cheek against it.

"I don't blame you," he whispered. She met his eyes. "I would've done the same thing." She smiled shyly. A silence stretched between them. Finally, Jonathan asked, almost too softly to hear, "May I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask."

He smiled and tenderly pressed his lips to hers, filling them both with electricity that can only come from your soul mate. Alanna shivered happily. He started to pull back and she shook her head. "No, Jon. Don't." Jonathan looked at her, with moonlight spilling over her shoulders, and she looked so inviting. And the hoarseness in her voice revealed her feelings. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his mouth, fitting them together like a puzzle.

Though she had known Thom's knight-master only a matter of days, Alanna found herself thinking: _I love him, I love him, I love him, **I love him**!_

_**Author's Note- **AJ fluff! YAY! I loves me some good AJ fluff. More to come, I promise! REVIEW._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, Alanna was in the dining room. She held her tray of food, and looked around at the tables. There was Jonathan, with Gary, Thom, Raoul, and two boys Alanna didn't know. She assumed they were Gary and Raoul's squires. Cythera and Fiona hadn't come down yet, but Alanna knew they would want to sit with Raoul and Gary, who were both very close to courting the girls. She chewed her lip and took a deep breath.

"Can I sit here?" Jonathan glanced up and smiled.

"I don't see a problem," he replied. "Gary? Thom? Sacherell? Geoffrey? Raoul? Do you?"

"None at all," Gary said, smiling.

"Me either," Raoul agreed.

Thom's smile was welcoming as he said, "How can I say no? You'll beat me up if I don't say yes." Alanna flashed her twin a fake smile as she slid into the space left beside Jonathan. Quickly, Jonathan kissed her cheek. She smiled at him.

"Are we missing something?" Gary inquired. "When did you start courting her, Jon?" Thom choked on his food. Alanna and Jonathan exchanged a glanced.

"Today," Jonathan replied.

"_He's_ courting _you_, Alanna?" Thom asked incredulously.

"Yes, Thom," Alanna replied, holding her twin's eyes across the table. "Are you hard of hearing?" Raoul snorted and Gary coughed.

"No. I'm just surprised, that's all," he retorted stubbornly. The twins glared at each other, and then Alanna turned her gaze to Jonathan. She smiled, eyes lit up with love.

"So, Jonathan," she said.

"So, Alanna," he teased. She grinned, and slapped his arm.

"Don't tease," she said. He smiled at her, and slipped an arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder as Cythera and Fiona sat down.

"Did we miss something?" Cythera asked. Gary gave her an amused smile.

"Alanna and Jonathan are in love," Gary replied. "That's all."

"Oh," she said, a smile creeping up on her mouth. "How nice."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That night, there was the last of the Court presentations. Alanna's year had been a large one. Some of the ladies were also being presented again, like Alanna, Cythera, and Fiona. They wondered why, but found out when Jonathan, Raoul, and Gary waited for them at the top of the grand staircase.

"When you have someone courting you, it must be formally presented," Jonathan explained and Alanna grinned at him.

"Well, then," she said, slipping her arm though his own. "Let's go."

Raoul and Fiona stepped forward and Raoul gave the herald their names. "Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Lady Fiona of Millsbrook!" Gary and Cythera stepped up and repeated the procedure. "Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen and Lady Cythera of Elden!" Alanna smiled proudly as Cythera and Gary descended the stairs. Cythera was so graceful. As Jonathan stepped up, the herald smiled and shook his head. There was no need to say who the prince was. And many now knew Alanna. "His Royal Highness Prince Jonathan of Conté and Lady Alanna of Trebond!"

Alanna couldn't see it, but Delia stood to the side, silently fuming and glowering. She had thought Jonathan and Alanna were broken up- _permanently_. She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Alanna was beaming, and Jonathan looked at her lovingly. It was almost like they were already betrothed, by Mithros! Delia felt heat beside her and glanced at the person. It was Roger.

"What's the matter, my pretty?" he asked, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"That!" she replied, flinging her hand. "Jonathan is courting _Alanna_." She spat the name of her former friend.

"That won't do," Roger mused. "I thought you had taken care of that."

"So did I!" she exclaimed and pouted prettily. Roger stroked her hair.

"There, there, my pretty. We will have our way with them," he said. Delia looked at him, lower lip protruding.

"But Roger, he's so _enamored_with her! I don't understand! What does she have that I don't?" She waved her hands to indicate her figure. "I'm gorgeous!" Roger smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, sweet. But," he sighed, "Jonathan seems to have a pull toward his squire's twin."

"Maybe he loves Thom," Delia remarked nastily. "And he only courts Alanna because he wants Thom."

"Delia," Roger warned. She glanced at him.

"What?" She shrugged innocently. "It's a thought."

"We won't go spreading rumors like that." Roger tapped her nose. "I don't want him after me." Delia sighed and traced designs on her stomach.

"I just want to be queen," she told him, glancing up at Roger with green eyes. Her eyelashes were lowered. Roger smiled at her.

"And you will be, my sweet," he promised. "You will be."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alanna laughed, head thrown back, as she and Jonathan sat in the same grove that they had been in the night before. They had escaped the ball and had come to this spot for its seclusion. Jonathan sat on the intricately carved stone bench, with Alanna beside him. They were turned toward each other, Jonathan straddling the bench. Alanna, in a dress, sat normally.

Jonathan put his hand to Alanna's back to keep her from falling. He smiled, glad that she was laughing at something _he_ had said. Alanna had the wonderful, deep laugh that pierced the heart of the person who had made her laugh. The person felt special, because Alanna's laugh was so beautiful.

She looked at him and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're so beautiful," Jonathan replied.

"Really?" she asked, a copper eyebrow raised in sexy skepticism.

"Really," he replied.

"I don't know if I like that kind of talk," Alanna remarked, tapping her index finger against her chin. From the glitter in her eyes, Jonathan could tell she was teasing him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She stood before him. He put his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Mm, but I _know_ I like this." Jonathan looked up at her.

"Sit," he instructed. She sat on his lap. "That's better." He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her perfect ear. Alanna giggled and squirmed.

"Don't do that," she said. "It tickles." He kissed her cheek and turned her face toward his. "Kiss me."

"Why?" he asked, moving his mouth close enough so his lips brushed hers with some letters. "I thought you didn't like that romantic stuff."

"I never said that," she replied. "Now kiss me."

"Your wish is my command, your ladyship." Jonathan pressed his lips to hers. Alanna kissed him right back, their mouths moving in time. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed down her neck. "Jon," she murmured. "Alanna." His voice was muffled in the skin of her neck. "Jon." She pushed him back and looked right into his eyes. "Listen to me."

"I'm listening," he told her.

"I think… I think I-" she took a deep breath. "I think I love you." Jonathan pulled her close.

"I don't think, Alanna. I _know_ I love you," he said.

"How?" Alanna asked, looking him in the eye again. "_How_ do you know? I've only known you a few days."

"I've known Thom for years. And he talked about you. And," He pushed her hair behind her ear again. "I love the way you talk to me. I love your _personality._ You're unique, Alanna. And I love that. As much as you don't want to hear it, I love the way you look. You are the most beautiful woman. I even love your temper." She smiled.

"You haven't _seen_ my temper, Jonathan," she told him. Jonathan smiled.

"I look forward to it," he replied. "And, Alanna, how many times should I say it: call me Jon."

"Jon," she said. "Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, _Jon_."

He kissed her briefly. "Perfect. Just like you."

_**Author's Note- **has melted on the floor Hello, everyone. I'm now only a puddle. Jonathan… sigh so perfect, that Jonathan of Conté. If only he were real… Now, REVIEW so I don't have to blast the SPICE GIRLS! (Though "Wannabe" and "Spice Up Your Life" are two of my favorite songs at the moment…) REVIEW so I don't go crazy!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alanna opened her eyes the next morning and smiled at the ceiling. Jonathan loved her. He loved _her_. _He_ loved her. _He_ loved _her_. The heir loved her. The Prince loved her. The black-haired, blue-eyed prince loved her, redheaded and violet-eyed. His Royal Highness Prince Jonathan of Conté loved her, Her Ladyship Lady Alanna of Trebond. It was almost too much to believe.

Instead of lying about in bed for an hour, Alanna got up immediately. She dressed in a violet silk gown, enjoying the pleasant feel against her skin. Once dressed, she threw open her shutters and welcomed the sunlight, breathing deeply. She took a brush and ran in through her hair, smiling in the mirror. What was that old saying, love makes everything look more beautiful? It was certainly true for her. Her copper hair was vibrant and her violet eyes twinkled.

Alanna hummed a tune and spun around her room, pretending to be waltzing. She spun around in a small circle, watching the white walls of the room blur by. She laughed musically, feeling very young. Suddenly, there was a blue blur. Alanna stopped spinning and saw Jonathan's smiling face.

"Enjoying yourself, Alanna?" he teased lightly. Alanna tried to take a step, but faltered and clutched her head. "Dizzy?" Alanna nodded and Jonathan stepped up to catch her. She smiled at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"My apologies," he replied and kissed her, pulling her back upright. "I hadn't an idea that you were so proper."

"You know the rules of ladies: no men in the rooms. It leads to things," Alanna said, eyes dancing.

"What things?" Jonathan arched his eyebrows. Alanna held up the charm against pregnancy that hung around her neck.

"Nothing that this won't protect against," she replied.

"What is it?" Jonathan fingered the charm. A vision appeared in Alanna's mind: **_(pg. 175, ITHOTG)_**

_Jonathan lifted the gold charm off her throat, examining it. "What's this?" he asked. His voice was soft and warm._

_Alanna was thankful for the darkness that kept him from seeing her blush. "It's a charm to—keep me from having children," she stammered. "Mistress Cooper gave it to me a—a long time ago."_

_Jon chuckled. "Have you ever tried it out?" he asked, putting his free arm around her. Alanna braced herself against his chest, trying to ignore the silly fluttering in her stomach or the heat running through her body._

_"What's _that _supposed to mean?" she asked gruffly. _

_"This." Swiftly he kissed her again and again and again. Alanna felt giddy and was grateful that his tight hold kept her from falling. She was scared. She suddenly realized that _she_ wanted to be the one in his bed tonight._

_  
Jonathan stopped kissing her, only to start unlacing her bodice._

_Alanna shoved him away, terrified. "No!" she gasped, grabbing her laces. "I was crazy to think—Jonathan, please!"_

_The prince realized she was trembling, her hands shaking too badly for her to lace herself. He shook his head and did the work for her._

_"You're fighting was has to be," he said, "and you know it as well as I do."_

_  
"I—I know no such thing," she stammered. "I promised myself once that I'd _never_ love a man! Maybe I almost broke that promise just because of moonlight and silliness—"_

_"Stop it," he told her sternly. He made her look up at him. "We belong to each other. Is that silliness? Surely you've realized all along this had to happen." When she did not answer, he sighed. "Go away, before I change my mind."_

_  
Alanna ran. Once inside her room, she bolted the door, undressed, and threw her clothes into a corner. This was what came of wearing a dress! Men got ideas when a person wore skirts! _George vowed to love you without ever seeing you in skirts, _a reasonable part of her mind said, but Alanna kicked that thought away. She paced nervously, snapping her fingers. Where was Faithful? She didn't want to be alone when Jonathan came back to his room._

_  
Suddenly her knees weakened, and she sat on the bed. Of course Jonathan wouldn't come back. He'd go to Delia now. He didn't want Alanna; he just wanted a girl to have fun with. _Oh? _Said that nasty, unreasonable corner of her mind. _Then why did he say what he did? Why did he say you belonged with him?

_Hadn't the Goddess told her to learn to love? Did she love Jonathan?_

_  
A sound in the other room startled her. He hadn't gone to Delia! He was preparing for bed in his own room, moving quietly so he wouldn't disturb her. He hadn't been looking just for amusement. _

_Alanna's lip quivered. She _wanted_ Jonathan's love. To be honest, she had wanted that love for a long time._

_She rapped on the door between their rooms. "Jon?"_

_He opened the door. His eyes were bright as he looked at her. Alanna swallowed. "I'm scared. Help me, please."_

_Jonathan's voice was rough as he said, "I'm scared, too. At least we can be scared together."_

"Alanna?" Jonathan's voice grew louder as the vision faded away. "Alanna?" She shook her head, hair swinging. What had that been about? And who was Faithful? What was that about the Goddess? And Delia? What was going on? Why had her rooms been connected to Jonathan's? Only his squire's rooms would do that…

"Alanna?" Jonathan asked, cupping her face. "Are you all right?" He was very concerned. "Your eyes were glassy…"

"I'm fine," she assured him with a weak smile. "I just had a vision…"

"A vision?" Jonathan asked. "Do you get them a lot?"

Alanna tried to remember. There had been those dreams… "I had a few dreams a while back," she replied. "And… that's really it."

"What was it about?" Jonathan inquired.

Alanna's eyes flashed. "Its none of your business!"

"All right," Jonathan said. "You don't have to tell me." He kissed her gently. "Some things are personal."

But Alanna was distracted. What had that vision been about? It was confusing. She had never spoken with the Goddess in her _life_. And who in Mithros's name was _Faithful_. And, most of all, why had her rooms connected to Jonathan's?

_**Author's Note- was being retarded when I wrote this. I apologize if you didn't get review replies, but it wouldn't let me. Now, please REVIEW.**_

_**Added later: **ah ha! Finally updating this chapter. Evil laughter anyhow. April 29th was my 14th birthday… I saw Phantom of the Opera on Broadway and am now OFFICIALLY re-obsessed. I had front row seats, which were PERFECT. And I just came back from a Ball In The House concert. If you haven't heard of them, I'll put the link to their site on my profile page. They're the "Cool Whip guys" (They're the singers on the Cool Whip commercials) So… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dedication: **this chapter is dedicated to **princess of the rogues**, a fellow Phantom of the Opera lover, and whose review I loved so much on the last chapter!_

Chapter 17

Alanna was almost afraid to get into bed that night. With a vision in the middle of the day, who knew what that night would bring? But, she had to go to bed if she wanted to look nice in the morning. She changed into her nightshirt and crawled into bed, silently asking the Goddess not to send her anymore strange dreams.

_**Alanna: The First Adventure, pg. 2**_

_"Face it," Thom told Alanna. "Tomorrow _you_ leave for the convent and _I _go to the palace. That's it."_

_"Why do you get all the fun?" she complained. "I'll have to learn sewing and dancing. You'll study tilting, fencing—"_

_"D'you think I _like_ that stuff?" he yelled. "I _hate_ falling down and whacking at things! _You're _the one who likes it, not me!"_

_She grinned. "_You _should've been Alanna. They always teach the girls magic—" The thought hit her so suddenly that she gasped. "Thom. That's it!"_

_  
From the look on her face, Thom knew his sister had just come up with yet another crazy idea. "_What's _it?" he asked suspiciously._

_  
Alanna looked around and checked the hall for servants. "Tomorrow he gives us the letters for the man who trains the pages and the people at the convent. You can imitate his writing, so you can do new letters, saying we're twin boys. _You_ go to the convent. Say in the letter that you're to be a sorcerer. The Daughters of the Goddess are the ones who train young boys in magic, remember? When you're older, they'll send you to the priests. And I'll go to the palace and learn to be a knight!"_

_"That's crazy," Thom argued. "What about your hair? You can't go swimming naked, either. And you'll turn into a girl—you know, with a chest and everything."_

_  
"I'll cut my hair," she replied. "And—well, I'll handle the rest when it happens."_

_  
"What about Coram and Maude? They'll be traveling with us, and they can tell us apart. They know we aren't twin boys."_

_She chewed her thumb, thinking this over. "I'll tell Coram we'll work magic on him if he says anything," she said at last. "He hates magic—that ought to be enough. And maybe we can talk to Maude."_

_Thom considered it, looking at his hands. "You think we could?" he whispered._

_  
Alanna looked at her twin's hopeful face. Part of her wanted to stop this before it got out of hand, but not a very big part. "IF you don't lose your nerve," she told her twin. _And if I don't lose mine, _she thought._

_  
"What about Father?" He was already looking into the distance, seeing the City of the Gods._

_  
Alanna shook her head. "He'll forget us, once we're gone." She eyed Thom. "D'you want to be a sorcerer bad enough?" she demanded. "It means years of studying and work for us both. Will you have the guts for it?"_

_  
Thom straightened his tunic. His eyes were cold. "Just show me the way!"_

_  
Alanna nodded. "Let's go find Maude."_

Alanna sat straight up in bed. Her chest was heaving, and she was shaking slightly. That had been six years ago… sort of. She hadn't proposed the switch. No one had. Alanna and Thom had sadly agreed to their father's wishes. Alanna slowly lay back down, eyes wide open. What if she and Thom _had_ switched? Would she be where Thom was?

She sat up again. That was it! All those dreams… her fighting Duke Roger, that one earlier with Jonathan… they were as if she and Thom had changed places! Alanna leapt out of bed and grabbed her violet silk dressing gown with her name embroidered on the back. She wrapped it tightly around her and tied it tightly. She had to talk to someone about this.

As she reached the door, Alanna froze. _Who_ could she talk to? She didn't know anyone that would know what was going on, like why the dreams were being sent to her, or who was sending them. She slowly made her way back to her bed and sat down, feeling defeated. She needed to talk to someone. Jonathan would be asleep, as would Thom. And they would both think she was mad. Gary and Raoul wouldn't be happy; Alanna knew they weren't morning people. Cythera and Fiona would tell her she was stressed, and she wasn't friendly with Delia anymore. After figuring it out, Alanna felt a seed of distrust toward to Conté Duke. She couldn't go riding into the City at this hour of night, which ruled out George. Who else _was_ there?

She jumped to her feet again. Gary had introduced her to one of his former teachers, a scholar. If she could remember the way to his rooms, Alanna knew he would be _perfect._ Hopefully, he wouldn't be upset…

Alanna threw on a dress and grabbed her cloak. She wrapped it around herself and grabbed a candle. The castle was easily navigated if you knew the layout, which she had learned easily.

Minutes later, Alanna knocked on a nondescript door. A shaggy, disheveled man opened it sleepily.

"Lady Alanna?" he asked, bewildered.

"Alanna," she corrected. "I need to talk to you." The knight-scholar stepped aside to let the lady in. She went in with a quiet, "Thank you."

Sir Myles of Olau glanced around somewhat nervously and shut the door. "Now, Alanna, can you tell me why you're come to my room in the middle of the night?"

"Yes," Alanna replied. She explained all about her dreams. Myles listened intently, stroking his shaggy beard. He nodded sometimes, or said, "Mm" or "Interesting" or "Really?" When she finally finished, Alanna took a deep breath. "Can you help me?"

"Truthfully, Alanna, I don't exactly know. From what you've told me, I can make one assumption. Based on the fact that in one of your dreams, you said something about the Goddess telling you something, I have to think that the Goddess had a plan for you, which you disobeyed. Which also leads me to think that she had Her hand on you, and it is the Goddess sending you these dreams."

Alanna gaped at him. "You're saying," she said slowly, "that you think the _Great Mother Goddess_ is interested in _me_, Alanna of Trebond?"

"Well, yes," Myles replied. Alanna fell back against Myles's desk chair.

"Great Merciful Mother," she breathed. "Could it be?"

_-He is correct, my daughter-_ a voice that sounded like the echo of howling wolves running in the snow said. **_(AN- yes that IS from the books. I couldn't help it.)_**

"Who said that?" Alanna asked the silence. Myles looked at her strangely. "Did you hear that?" The knight shook his head.

_-He cannot hear me, Alanna- _the voice told her.

"Who are you?" Alanna asked, looking around.

_-I am the Great Mother Goddess-_ the voice replied. Alanna's eyes widened.

"The_ Goddess_?" she asked.

_-Yes, my daughter-_ the Goddess replied. To Alanna, it sounded like the Goddess was smiling, and possibly laughing inwardly.

"Truly?" Alanna wondered aloud.

_-Yes, my daughter- _Alanna shook her head in bewilderment.

"My apologies, Great Mother, but I can't believe it." There was a glittering of white fire by the window, causing Myles and Alanna to watch with dangling jaws.

A woman materialized. She was taller than any earthly woman, with cascading raven curls and emerald eyes set in ivory skin. She was beautiful, dressed in a jade gown with scarlet fingernails. She smiled at Alanna.

"Hello, Alanna," the woman said.

"Great Merciful Mother," Myles muttered. "The Goddess!" Alanna looked from the knight to the Goddess.

"Th-th-th-the _Goddess_?" she stuttered. The Goddess nodded. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"Sir Myles is correct, my daughter," the Goddess replied calmly. "I have been sending you those dreams."

"Why?" Alanna demanded. "Why? They've been plaguing me for days!" The Goddess looked amused.

"Why, my dear? Because that is the path you were to have chosen," she replied.

"Excuse me?" Alanna asked. The Goddess sighed.

"It was written long before your time that you, Alanna of Trebond, were to be a lady knight. It was in your destiny. That, among… other things. But, sometimes, paths go astray. When it came time, I was detained, and could not insure that you took the correct path. When you turned fourteen, I figured out that you were not who you were destined to be. I had to find a way to make it known to you that you were touched by the Goddess, but I did not know how. Sending you these dreams was the easiest way." Alanna looked stunned. "Alanna, these dreams are what _should_ have happened."

"You mean that Jonathan and I were meant to be lovers?" Alanna blurted without thinking. When Myles looked at her, she turned pink. "I mean-" The Goddess held up a hand.

"Generally speaking, Alanna, you were meant to masquerade as a boy, save Jonathan's life, become friends with Cooper, save the Black City, be discovered, become Jonathan's squire, be kidnapped in the Tusaine War, and become the Prince's…lover all before your eighteenth birthday," the Goddess replied.

"What Tusaine War?" Alanna asked. "There was no war with Tusaine." The Goddess smiled.

"Ah, but there should have been. You not becoming a page has changed much else," she replied.

"But, we _did_ go to Persopolis," Myles said. The Goddess fixed her green eyes on him. "And Jonathan and Thom _did_ go to the Black City."

"And they freed it." The Goddess nodded. "That was meant to be Alanna, and she was meant to be discovered by Jonathan that night. You, Sir Myles of Olau, were to have guessed." She rose. "And I have revealed too much." She turned to Alanna. "Alanna, there is still time. There is still time for you to do what was written for you. Remember, my dear, I have my hand on you. I shall guide you, but the path you choose is yours alone to find. Do not fail me!" The Goddess slowly faded until she disappeared.

"I won't," Alanna promised the darkness. "I won't."

_**Author's Note- **Now, I meant to make all that a cliffhanger, but decided against it to be nice. So REVIEW and tell me what you think!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Now that Alanna knew some things were _supposed_ to happen, she _wanted_ those dreams. She wanted to know what she had to do. She somehow knew that she and Jonathan were to be lovers on her seventeenth birthday, and was anxious for that day, coming up in just a month.

One night, a mere week before her birthday, Alanna and Jonathan were bolted in her room, kissing. They both loved the privacy. Jonathan started at the strings of her bodice, and Alanna detached.

"No, Jonathan," she said, putting her palm to his chest. "Not yet."

"Why?" he asked, almost breathlessly.

"Just a week, Jonathan. Give me a week," she replied. He looked at her, confusion filling his eyes.

"Why, Alanna?" he wanted to know, brushing her hair back. "Why a week?"

"Just, please understand, I need it to happen on my seventeenth birthday," she replied, meeting his eyes with a pleading look. "I-I can't explain. Please, Jonathan."

She looked so sweet and innocent, that Jonathan smiled. "All right, Alanna. A week, then." She smiled and kissed him.

"Just because I have you waiting for _that_ doesn't mean you can't keep kissing me _now_," she informed him. Jonathan smiled and kissed her softly.

"I don't want to compromise your chastity, fair lady," he whispered. Alanna laughed and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I never said anything about not being able to _kiss_ you," she remarked.

"Well, in that case." Jonathan planted a searing kiss on her lips with such force that Alanna had to tighten her neck to keep from straining it when it fell back. She returned the kiss with the same intensity, wishing that it were a week later.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was Alanna and Thom's seventeenth birthday, and Alanna was a bundle of nerves. She knew what she had to do, and she was ready for it. She'd made sure that the spell on her charm was fine. She didn't want children anytime soon. She was also nervous because she wasn't exactly sure of what festivities would be going on. She knew there was a ball. She knew that she and Jonathan would sneak away at some point. She didn't know what Thom would say when his twin snuck away with his knight-master…

…And bolted the door to his rooms.

Cythera and Fiona went to Alanna's chambers to prepare for the evening. Cythera looked mystical in the palest blue silk. The skirt floated freely around her legs, and the bodice slid over her every curve as smoothly as an old river. Fiona wore spring green, but looked very typical. "Raoul already likes me," she explained, "I don't feel the need to dress up for him. And why do I want anyone else looking at me." When Alanna had pointed out Gary and Cythera, Fiona had replied, "Yes, but Cythera could wear burlap and _still_ look like that."

Alanna shared Fiona's philosophy. Jonathan already loved her- he had made that clear. And his eyes never wandered from her. Still, she wanted to look _ravishing_, so he would be eager to take her back to his rooms. She wore a comfortable violet silk gown. The bodice fit snugly against her body, but wasn't the same tightness as the gowns she'd worn in the past. The curves of her breasts barely showed over the top, and her shoulders (which Jonathan had complimented her on) were exposed by the off the shoulder sleeves. Her skirt was gathered in the back, creating a short train, and mostly flat in the front. Fiona braided her copper hair with a violet silk ribbon; creating an elaborate twist that Alanna was sure she didn't have the length for. "All in the artistry, my dear Alanna," Fiona had told her.

Finally, a knock came at her door. "Come in!" The three girls chorused. The door opened, revealing Raoul and Gary beaming like idiots.

"Raoul," Fiona said, extending her hands. Raoul took huge strides and grabbed her hands, pulling her close and kissing her.

"Fiona, you look lovely," he told her. Fiona threaded her arm through Raoul's and looked at him adoringly. Gary and Cythera embraced, and Gary kissed Cythera's hand formally.

"My lady, words fail to describe how lucky I am that you are on my arm tonight," he told her. Cythera blushed.

"Oh, Gary." She was clearly very flattered at his compliment.

"Alanna." Alanna turned away from looking at her happy friends to see Jonathan. His larger friends had hidden him. Alanna fought to breathe as she took in his ensemble. His hose was midnight blue, his shirt white, and his tunic royal blue. All the blue made his eyes the most prominent feature, and Alanna saw the sparkle that made her heart flutter. His black hair was immaculately combed, and Alanna smiled. He could be so proper when he wanted to be.

Little did they know, but Gary, Cythera, Raoul, and Fiona were watching them. Alanna and Jonathan stood across the room from each other, just watching each other. Finally, Jonathan stepped in the room and took slow, deliberate steps toward her. Alanna's breathing was noticeable in the rise and fall of her chest. She swallowed as Jonathan reached her. Eyes never straying from hers, he kissed her hand slowly. "Lady Alanna, you are the most beautiful woman in all of Tortall." A blush crept onto Alanna's cheeks. Jonathan stood again and smiled impishly. "I'd kiss you, but I'm afraid I'll mess up your look."

"Oh, _Jonathan_," Alanna said, hitting him gently. "I should say the same about you." Laughing, Jonathan picked up the much smaller Alanna and spun her around as he kissed her. Her violet skirt wrapped around them as he held her up to his mouth, kissing her intensely. Jonathan slowly lowered her to the ground, still kissing her. Once Alanna's feet were firmly planted on the ground, their kiss broke.

"Great Mithros, Jon," Gary remarked. "I'll never be able to do _that._"

Jonathan chuckled and put his arm around Alanna's waist. "I think Cythera likes you just as you are, cousin. Shall we?" Alanna nodded.

"Go on ahead," Cythera said. "The three of us will catch up." The men nodded, leaving their ladies in the room. Cythera and Fiona grasped Alanna's hands.

"I'm so _jealous_!" Fiona exclaimed. "He's so _romantic_, Alanna."

"He's quite the catch," Cythera agreed. "You're so lucky."

Alanna gazed into the hall, a content smile on her lips. "Yes, I suppose I am."

_**Author's Note- **if all goes as planned, next chapter will have a warning on it. Anyhow. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm like half asleep as I write this. I had a sleepover with 8 of my friends last night at a hotel. Yawn REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"His Royal Highness Prince Jonathan of Conté, Lady Alanna of Trebond!" Alanna and Jonathan descended the stairs, and Alanna's violet eyes darted about, frantically searching for her twin. There he was: wearing blue-violet. Alanna grinned. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, she practically dragged Jon over to Thom. The twins embraced.

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" they exclaimed together. Alanna laughed.

"One more year, Thom," she remarked. Thom smiled.

"One more year indeed," he replied. "How will you survive without me as an excuse to visit Jon?" Alanna blushed slightly, and swatted at Thom.

"For your information, _squire, _I don't know if she'll need you as an excuse in a year," Jonathan said. Alanna glanced at him, worried. What did that mean? Was he saying… was he saying that he didn't expect to be courting her in a year? Or that they would be married?

"Oh, and why not?" Thom asked, looking amused.

"Yes, why not?" Alanna probed. Jonathan glanced between the twins and burst out laughing.

"You two… no one would _ever_ think you weren't twins!" Jonathan crowed. "Why not? Because I have a certain _something_ up my sleeve." Alanna shivered. She was certain that meant he wanted to marry her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Are you all right?" Jonathan asked quietly as he shut his door and threw the bolt. Alanna nodded and rubbed her bumpy arms.

"Fine," she replied. Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder. Alanna looked back at him. "Really, I am."

"You have goose bumps," he observed.

"I'm just nervous," she explained, glancing up to meet his eyes, praying that he wasn't laughing at her innocence. Her voice was a quiet whisper as she said, "I've never done this before." Jonathan wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"I know, Alanna. But I love you. And I've never had that luxury before." _He'd made love without being in love?_ Alanna wondered. _Doesn't that defeat the purpose?_ She shoved her thoughts aside as Jonathan slipped a finger under her chin and tilted it up. "Do you love me, Alanna of Trebond?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Of course I do."

He smiled, eyes full of a loving tenderness. "Then there's nothing to be nervous about."

His lips barely touched hers when Alanna kissed back with all her might. Jonathan took his hints from her and kissed her right back, making sure she led the way. Alanna ran her hands down Jonathan's arms and directed his hands to the lacing on her bodice. He moved his mouth from hers, to better see. As he kissed her neck, he whispered, "You're not scared."

"I lied," she whispered hoarsely. "I do that sometimes." Jonathan stopped suddenly and met her eyes.

"Were you when you said you loved me?" he asked skeptically. Alanna kissed him briefly.

"Would I be letting you do this if I didn't?" she replied. "Jon, I love you. I don't lie about the serious things." He smiled. "Now, can you keep going, please? I'm cold." Jonathan laughed softly and resumed removing her gown.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Alanna?" Jonathan asked, as they lay in his bed. Her back was against his chest. He kissed her shoulder. "Alanna?" She rolled over.

"Mm?" she replied. Jonathan could tell she wasn't really sleepy.

"I love you." Alanna smiled and brushed black hair from Jonathan's bright blue eyes.

"And I love you," she replied. He kissed her nose before burying his face in her neck.

"Mithros, Alanna," he said. "I…I don't know what to say…" Alanna laughed.

"What, you love me so much it hurts?" she asked, only half-teasing.

"Something like that," came the muffled reply. "Listen, Alanna. What I said before, about having something up my sleeve…"

"Jonathan, all I need to know about what you are about to say is this: are you about to propose to me?" Jonathan met her eyes.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. Alanna considered it for a moment, and then slowly nodded her head.

"I don't want to take the risk of losing you. I haven't known you very long and it's probably stupid, but I don't think I could ever be this way with anyone else. Just… just be _Alanna_. Not Lady Alanna, but Alanna, the woman. I feel so soft saying this, but… Jon, you make me forget that I'm supposed to be a proper lady." Jonathan kissed her.

"Mithros, Alanna, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Anyone you ask will say it's irrational, but I feel the same way. There's something inside that says, 'She's the one. She's the one who can rule beside you in the way you want. She's the one you love. No one else can replace her.' When I'm with you, Alanna, I'm not the prince. I'm not the heir. You just said it: when I'm with you, I'm just _Jonathan_." He entwined his fingers with hers and brought their joined hands between them. He stared at their hands for a moment before locking his eyes on hers once more. "Alanna, will you marry me?"

"Your parents will be furious," she pointed out. "They'll want you to marry a princess, or someone powerful, who will bring an alliance."

"I don't care, Alanna. I'm going to forget my parents for one minute and just do what I know is right. Alanna, forget that I'm me. If I were anyone else, what would you say?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I'd say yes."

"So why don't you say yes now?" Alanna's eyes filled.

"Because I'm scared. I don't want to give anyone all of me. Jon, when my father died, he called for my mother. I don't want that to happen to you if I follow her fate. I don't want you consumed by grief. I love you, Jonathan, but marriage terrifies me." She buried her face in his strong chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Alanna. Shh. Look at me." She looked up at him. "Don't apologize for being scared. You were scared tonight, weren't you?"

"A little," she replied.

"But you trusted me?"

"Yes."

"So trust me again. I won't make you do anything you don't want. Trust me, Alanna."

"But we haven't known each other very long-"

"You and your brother are so alike, and he talked about you endlessly. Alanna, I've known you for years. It was just a matter of meeting you and getting to know Alanna, the person, instead of Alanna, Thom's sister. Alanna, when Thom first told me about you, I knew that I would love you."

"Can you do that?"

"If the gods have it written for you, there is only one path you can take."

"In that case, I accept, Jonathan. I will marry you."

As the lovers kissed, the Great Mother Goddess smiled. "She found her path all on her own. Maybe things were better this way…"

_**Author's Note- **DO NOT SEND ME A REVIEW SAYING, "Jonathan/Alanna would never do that!" Listen to me: **this is OOC.** Hear me? **OOC**. This is the FINAL CHAPTER. Yes, the FINAL CHAPTER. That's a nice ending right there. OK? NO MORE AFTER THIS. Now, REVIEW._


End file.
